


Many Faces/Many Abilities

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Mr. Meaty (TV Show)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I unironically love this show too much, Its a punishment, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: What if Josh and Parker met as teens at some crappy Summer Camp instead of being childhood friends?What if Parker actually let what people call him get to him? (in a non-ridiculous Hulk way?)Does anybody care?I wrote it anyway.





	1. Josh "Don't Patronize Me" Redgrove

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Childhood Friends to Lovers' Trope is what keeps me breathing,but in this case,my mind.....wants to insist sometimes that Josh wouldn't have befriended Parker if they met as teens instead of little kids.To that,I say nah.  
> And this is the result.  
> Now,most of the crazy surreal stuff that happened with them in canon still happened,but not everything and not the same way it did on the show (due to them not being friends or working together).  
> I wanted to get rid of it all at first,but then I realized that,hey,this is a world with endless possibilities,this is the charm of the show.  
> It's just not fun if they're not in constant danger,I guess.  
> Also,the timeline is right after 'Backseat Driver' but 'Big Greasy Musical' already happened because,production order-wise,it was the season 1 finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't watch the show when it first came out,I caught it later on when I was around 18,so it didn't scar my childhood or anything.  
> But it was still a funny yet very unsettling show,I have no idea how Nick greenlit this thing,there were quite a number of episodes I wasn't looking forward to rewatching to make this,Canadians are sick.  
> Still,Tapeworm episode wasn't that bad,you guys cry too much.  
> You seem Wedgelore? Fries That Bind?? Original Sin?? *shudders*  
> (Second one is one of my favorites,actually)

It was a hot and sunny Monday almost-noom,and he was stuck....here,he wanted to be anywhere but here,he was sure he had something that resembled plans for this summer at some point.Crystal,the leader of the group of cool kids from school/the mall and her A-List friends had finally given him a chance and even called him to hang out with them,Brittany,the beautiful,dark-skinned,smart,curly-haired girl was actually dating him!

Brittany and him were kinda forced to sing Karaoke together,it was pretty cheesy and dumb and he's not that good a singer,but,from the options he has around the mall,she's the best there is.

And he ended up having fun singing at that Karaoke after all.

Yet,he was here.In the middle of nowhere,on some crusty old Campsite that's falling to pieces,all his gadgets confiscated,having to take care of a bunch of little brats and far far away from Scaunchboro and any sign of civilization.

You see,Josh Redgrove was THIS CLOSE to getting his driver's license,in his dreams,that is,he's actually awful,he drove his dad's car off a cliff while on his date with Brittany because a skunk was in his way,he had to do 200 hours of voluntary work for driving illegally and to pay for the car damage,he's here "working" as a Junior Ranger.Josh should feel lucky he got off easy and wasn't killed by his dad with that same car.

Josh's dad is a harsh,strict and tough veteran man,whose...Josh actually loves,respects and looks up to,yeah,that's what I said.Shocking,I know.He's rough and intense,has a huge unibrow and is veeery far from perfect,but did you know he punched a bear once?

Josh doesn't actually remembers it very well,he was 4 years old,but he has a reminder of it for all his life.The severe scar on the place of his left eye.

The Redgroves were on Vacation in a Campsite in Oshawa,they had no idea there were bears there,it was only an urban legend,little 9 year old Ken Redgrove (Josh's older brother) might have manipulated him into going into the woods,their dad went looking for him and the rest is history.

Josh find it kind of stylish to always keep his 'eye' covered anyway,the chicks dig it,just like giant robots.Also,Debbie from The Thornberrys did it,looked good on her and she was a total babe so.......

Doug,the security guard from the mall where he works is the Counselor here,the bald,middle-aged man was the one who recommended this job,Josh accepted because 1. He was desperate and 2. he thinks the guy's pretty cool.He has that dramatic hero way to him,like everything he says sounds like a quote from a movie.He had Winklemeyer the VI (Wink,for short) as advisor,which...was ok,he guessed,the guy wasn't bad but kinda creepy in an almost concerning way.Josh was just glad Mr. Carney wasn't here too *shudders*.

Josh hates to admit it might have been his fault Wink is like this today,he'd seen how the older brunet man was like before for only a day,he seemed cool,friendly,optimistic,kind of a pushover maybe,but at least he was his own self,before....Edward Carney.

You see,Josh always hated to ask for money or other things in general to his parents,they were a humble low to middle class family.A family that consisted of both parents,an older brother,a cat (Mr. Whiskers) and a dog (Daisy),his parents always acted like whatever they bought for him was still theirs and shoved this fact on his face anytime they could,since they didn't have much to spend,he couldn't blame them,honestly.

"I BOUGHT YOU THESE SHOES,I I BOUGHT YOU THAT USELESS VIDEOGAME,I BOUGHT THAT STUPID PHONE,you're gonna listen to me and do what I say or I'll take them all back!"

Last year,Josh was finally fed up and went looking for a job to pay for his own things,Mr. Meaty,a famous Canadian fast food chain has opened a new affiliate here in this end of the world,some called Scaunchboro.It was after school,they payed minimum wage and it was enough for him.

The place and the food were nasty and weird stuff happens there everyday,also the owner (Edward Carney) looked like he'd been alive for a millenia.(Josh and Ben may or may not have had thawed the guy from his frozen slumber just to see if he'd raise their salaries,turns out he didn't,and turned their lives into hell,yes,specially Wink's).Ben was the guy cooking,he was a cool guy,tall,long platinum blond hair,couldn't cook at all,missed work a lot and was always too busy to hang out with Josh.

The competition across from them was an all-soy place called 'Soy What?' managed by a hippie blond guy with dreads who was a strict soytarian called Gord,which pretty much meant there was no competition,it always looked so peaceful over there,they had no lunch rush,all they did was yoga all day,Josh thinks he never saw anyone leave that place.

It's an all-boys camp,which doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would,since he's not looking for any other girls right now like he normally would.It'd be fun to see the Ashleys,Tanya or Goth Girl survive this place though,the Ashleys would be gone in less than a day,Goth Girl looks like she can survive anything.

Yes,it also means Brittany didn't try to kill him then and there after the almost-accident too,after some apologies and 'I love you's he got on her good side,stupid Van Helsing,Van Dielsen-what's-his-name,if only Josh had had someone who knew how to drive to instruct him through an earpiece,but that only happens on TV,in reality,you have to face everything alone.

Josh Redgrove was a relatively tall,pale,lanky 16 year old boy,with straight blond hair,full lips and one bright caramel eye.

Anyway,you'd think Josh would already be the most popular kid in school,friends with everyone,invited to all the parties he probably wasn't supposed to go.But he always came off as a geek try-hard to the popular kids,like they could smell the fake and desperation from miles away,he was just a joke to them,and his older brother Ken.Josh never had a best friend or someone to call a 'real friend'.

Also blond and skinny but with longer curlier hair,Ken has always been a bully,always finding the flimsiest excuse to beat up Josh,and the teen let it happen because he's weak and a whimp and- shouldn't Ken have left for Military College by now? Geez,the guy's like 21.

Josh's heard Ken tells his friends he almost went to Law School. _Sure._

People rumor Ken's dating his best friend Darryl,taller,bulkier brunet with a ridiculous goatee.Josh thinks it be funny if true,but he would never let their dad know.

Nice blackmail,Josh hopes it's true.

Josh doesn't want to go to the Military though,his dream is being a director/filmmaker,he's always dreamed of making a Ninja Zombie movie.If his parents refuse to pay Film School,he's saving up cash anyway.

Josh got up from the tree he was sitting against,listening to songs from the iPod he was hiding from inspection,it had stuff like Naked Brothers Band,Big Time Rush,Back Bacon Boys,Fall Out Boy,yes even Jesse Lumberpond,y'know,songs he actually enjoys listening to but wouldn't admit to a soul.

It wasn't long ago when the teen (actual adult) popstar Jesse Lumberpond did a concert at Scaunchboro Mall,Josh and Ben did the logical thing and kidnap- saved the guy from the crowd to force hi- exchange favors to make them members of his band so they could be part of his entourage and leech off of his fame and fortune.It...didn't really go as planned but the guy was actually nicer,even better looking and his hair was even more perfect in person,but you won't hear that from Josh.That would land him Military School in 2 seconds.

Was it possible that in the future it could be revealed to the world that BOTH Redgrove Siblings had a thing for guys too? Josh just chuckled at the tought,they'd both be homeless or sent away and again,why is Ken still even home? GO AWAY ALREADY!

Josh realized he didn't care about whoever Ken dated,as long as the bully and his maybe-boyfriend left him alone.

He wishes his dad could think the same.

It was lunch time and the non-geek blond walked in the direction of the cafeteria,he couldn't wait to endure the piece of garbage the food at this place very likely is.Must be a nice mix between public school lunch,Mr. Meaty meal and hospital food.Hooray.

* * *

Okay,real talk,best meatball subs he had ever tasted in his life,it wasn't even fair to compare them with the ones from the shitty fast food place he works at,they tasted like Care Bears riding through the sunset on unicorns.Okay,whoever made him get this mental image is gonna pay.

Josh looked in the direction of the kitchen cafeteria,the staff were all teens near his age.Gotta earn that summer job money some way,the blond teen guessed.

The one who seemed to be their chef,looked slightly familiar and caught his attention.He swore he's seen that kid and the others around Scaunchboro,maybe it was that geek loser who lived on the restaurant's dumpster once? Junior Security Guard? He wanted to approach just to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Josh/Brittany,I think they're a really cute interracial couple that really works.She saw past Josh's façade and that's not a feat many have.  
> The creators could have very easily made both Josh and Parker just generic stereotypes facing a threat of the week,but these kids,they might not look like it at first but they are actually....complex characters.  
> The sweetest scene in the entire show is that part in Geezers when Josh's dad comes down the stairs,both Joshes see him and say with the most affectionate voice in the universe: "Daaad!"


	2. Parker "I don't have ESP...anymore" Dinkleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk Parker! Sweet angel Parker,best thing to come from this nightmare-indulcing show,protect him at all costs <3
> 
> When I was already 6 chapters planned in,I realized the BIGGEST challenge of this story was "How to keep Parker away from Mr. Meaty since he loves food so much?"  
> I hope my excuse is not too bad,I mean,Mr. Carney IS scary af.  
> 

He was having the time of his life.

Mr. Wink needed someone who had the littlest bit of idea what cooking was supposed to be like,to work in the cafeteria of the Summer Camp he was half-managing for.The short,round,red-haired 15 year old happy-go-lucky teen with hopeful chestnut brown eyes called Parker Dinkleman was working as a Junior Security Guard with Doug,who was responsible of the other half of management.

Parker was a good kid,Doug thought,he was always trying to do a good job and the right thing,he may had let the power get to his head once or twice but he was smart,naive and had a thing for making movies and inventions,but people just wouldn't respect him,do what he says,or just try to get to know him,they all just judged him by his appearance and taste in things,Doug admitted that that was very unfair.All he could do was try to be the father figure the short teen didn't have.The boy needed it.

* * *

Parker was having the time of his life.

New place,new possibilities,new adventures,new friends maybe.Finally being able to show off his cooking skills.He was thrilled.The only thing to upset him was that girls weren't allowed so he couldn't bring a now close friend,Leanne.But he'd make sure to tell her everything once he gets back.

They went on a blind date set up by mutual friends 6 months ago,she was nice and cute (and she was the first girl who actually talked to him back in 7th grade),but he'd never kissed or properly went on a date with anyone before,so naturally it was a complete disaster,just like last time he went on a movie date (that time he was promised those new Kalingi General Grundar and the Unicorps Action Figures,so he had to go).In the end,Parker and Leanne decided to stay just friends.

Parker hated when people tried to set him up on dates like these,can't they take a hint that maybe he doesn't want it? Maybe he might not even like girls or even anyone that way? Maybe he just wants to go to the movies to enjoy the movie,ever thought about that? When people don't judge him or mock him,they're just trying to change who he is...

And he already feels like he's changing without even wanting to anyway,he doesn't need that added peer pressure.

"Just say something friendly,okay? And happy,and not in a serial killer kind of way." Parker scoffed,not his fault girls don't understand Kalingi or their rituals,except for Arlene,she's cool,she even had the whole set.

"You are the oil for my deep fryer."

"You wanna see my appendix,I know you want to!"

Parker's Social Life was that little bit of a disaster,if he stops to think about it,maybe his whole life is.

* * *

Gavin and Brandon were able to come to Camp and they'd help him in the kitchen too,he has no idea if they can cook to save their lives,but he brought them anyway because it's not that fun playing RPG alone (also he's a little bit afraid he might be losing them).

Brandon,a short,dark skinned kid with cyclops-like visor tried to get into Crystal's Popular Teen Jerks circle a few months ago,Parker didn't really get why.Brandon threw a party at his place and didn't invite Parker,which obviously hurt the still childish teen's feelings,Parker went to the party anyway,wanting to show off that perm he spent 50 bucks on,he ended up terrorizing the place,ruining the party and it wasn't even worth it since they didn't even have any  _Hors d'oeuvre_.Bummer.

* * *

He was having the time of his life...

It was Parker's very first time sleeping somewhere that's not his room or the mall's dumpster,it's what happens when you have a single mother who spoils you and overprotects you too much.Some months ago,he was so fed up with her pampering and babying him,he moved to Gavin's place,but didn't last there,since he was a little bit too spoiled and demanding (he would've settled for waffles,come on).Then,he moved to the mall's dumpster,he even decorated it all,but obviously didn't last either when ex-bully/new okay guy friend Brent Butcher found him there and called Parker's mom (he missed her anyway).They settled an agreement but things still felt a bit tense at home,with her trying to keep her distance and whatnot.

The redheaded geek tried to understand her reasonings for all this,he knew what they were,still,all he wanted was some space and independency,he was determined on proving to his mom he can make it on his own and this was his big chance.

Here,he was feeling free and independent already,but he was obviously still very nervous about the whole deal.

What if this place was haunted or dangerous? What if urban legends were right and werewolves,zombies,orks,vampires,bears,aliens or ghouls come to eat him and the others in the middle of the night?

Well,it'd be pretty cool and awesome,but thinking about it,he's not THAT excited to see them in real life after all.If he ever makes that Ninja Zombie movie he dreams about,he's okay with just dressing people up to pretend.

* * *

Parker doesn't really know what happened to his dad,his mom always changes the subject when he asks about it,she only says he left when the redhead was a baby,so it pretty much means Miss Dinkleman has been raising little poopsie by herself all these years.

Poopsie,that was embarassing,when Ken Redgrove and the bullies got a hold of the private video where his mom called him that and posted it online for everyone to see.He was called a fat freaky geek,a momma's boy and much much worse things before,he was mocked his whole life,but he never let it show if it ever got to him.Except with the 'Poopsie Incindent' where he was so overwhelmed,he passed out and ended up in the hospital.He was sure he turned into a ghost and saw Death that day,maybe it was just his overactive imagination.

Truth is,even if he had a few good friends who reassured him that they liked him,enjoyed his company and shared interests,there were always those voices in the back of his mind,that sounded too much like Ken Redgrove,the punk popular kids from school,the Ashleys,Supersize and the Tater Tots and even Brent Butcher saying he was just a freak of nature,a creepy weirdo who shouldn't exist and his dad did the right thing by leaving him.

Parker didn't really need a dad,they're an upper-middle class family of two living in a nice apartment,his mom gave him everything he could possibly want,all the rpg accessories,all Star Raiders toys and action figures,a really nice computer,great food.She's done the job of both just fine.She's done too much,actually,back away a little,woman.

And yet...

Was he really having the time of his life?

* * *

Today was the first day at the camp's cafeteria and Parker and his friends worked hard to give a good impression,It was just meatball subs and apple juice but he'd make SURE it was the best meal these kids had ever had in their lives.

The redhead had worked at a food place before,a...slightly creepy empty soytarian place called 'Soy What?' managed by a hippie guy named Gord,Parker should have suspected from the start that the place and the guy were shady, _I mean,MEAT REACHER??? Really???_ Still the short teen accepted it since he had an ugly fight with Doug anyway that day (who does that guy think he is? His dad?!).

First and only day he worked there was slow and booooring at first,everyone ran to that Mr. Meaty place right across from them,people didn't give as much as a glance at his and Gord's direction,though the blond hippie didn't seem bothered by it.

Parker loved fast food just as much as the next guy,but 1. The place looked nasty;2.Mr. Carney (hundred+ years old guy who seemed to be the owner/founder of the place) looked SCARY as fuck,he pretty much treated his employees like slaves;so he stayed as far from it as he could,homemade food was MUCH BETTER anyway.That day,a tall,skinny,platinum blond haired guy was attending there,he was on the popular circle of jerk bully teens,but not the usual one he's seen working there before,the one...who's sitting at one of the tables in this very cafeteria today,right now...huh.What's he doing here? What's his deal?

That evening,at Soy What when they were about to close,Parker was very much asleep on the counter,snoring away,dreaming he was Luke Starkiller with a lightwhip,when Gord woke him up and 'invited' him to his 'Hippie Party'.

The place was all-around creepy and suspiscious,dark,full of trees and bushes,and lots of people dressed in dark green robes carrying very sharp carrots and other vegetables with them and...a very confusing chart in the back.

Gord and the others threatened Parker with their vegetables,the teen didn't take them seriously at first,until they held him down and started cutting all his clothes off with them.

He kicked and screamed and they were starting to bind his feet with bindweed,when the redhead noticed behind some bushes,a bunch of...what looked like weapons made of sausage,ribs,meat in general and tofu? He would have found it weird,if the people around him hadn't put an apple on his mouth and started chanting whatever language and touching him in weird places.It was an overall terrifying experience and he had to get out of there.

Parker somehow managed to reach a sausage-weapon,ironically,with Gord's meat reacher,got a hold of that and a sharp carrot to break himself free.He beat them all down,Gord didn't want any part on the fight claiming he was against violence. _Dude,you were trying to EAT ME._

When it was all said and done,Parker rubbed the sausage on Gord's face and said.

"That's for messing with the Meat Boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parker's friends are canon from the 2nd season,he didn't have any but Josh on the first so the writers tried to fix that,we really know nothing canon about Parker's dad and Josh calls his mom MISS Dinkleman,meaning she didn't marry and Parker got her name....Hm.  
> At first I thought about taking out the 'Soy What Incident' completely since the plot point was that Josh saved him,but what if Parker caught on to what was happening and saved himself?  
> I was debating if that 'Nightmare on Josh Street' Incident happened here either,I loved Parker terrorizing everyone so much,I just hated the circunstances to get to that point.Since Brandon was seen asking She-Cartman *cough* I mean,Crystal,I chose him.  
> 


	3. He was a geek boi/He was a punk-oh wait,he was also a geek boi (Gordito/FlacoDeOro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watch me reference other stuff I may or may not be watching at the moment aside from them.  
> Ray from Real Ghostbusters is literally just Adult!Parker.Think about it.

Parker was taken away from one of his disturbing memories when that lanky,tall,blond teen he recognized before (John? Jamie? Jason? Janosz?) walked up to the counter where he was (aside from Mr. Meaty,Parker had seen him around school and the mall,always hanging out with the "cool" jerk kids who mock him,so the shorter teen figures he's just like them).

"What just happened here???? This food was supposed to be awful to match this awful place!!! How dare you try to make this any better???" Josh gestured wildly in faux-drama,trying to get a reaction.

"DON'T MESS WITH THE MEAT BOY!" Parker unexpectedly shouted,the blond got his reaction alright.

"I mean....thanks?" Josh noticed that Parker speaks in a cute lisp (that obviously would belong on someone who took their braces off not long ago).The younger of the two was confused by the whole situation.

The older teen gave a small smile and extended his hand for the redhead to shake and he did so.

"I'm Josh and I'm pretty sure I saw you at,like,my High School or something but mostly working with Doug on Scaunchboro Mall,what are you doing here at Nowhereville?" Josh decided on starting a conversation.

"I'm Parker and I'm here exclusively to work." he frowned. "I should totally ask Mr. Wink and Doug to see if they'll let me participate in the activities."

"I don't know why you'd want to,dude,camp activities are totally lame." was Josh's dry answer.

Both boys left the cafeteria walking side by side.

"And what are YOU doing here? Aren't you,like, _too cool_ for a place like this?" Parker asked.

"I'm here to work too,buddy,I'm supposed to carry boxes,organize teams,stop kids from trying to kill each other or whatever,I've got debt to pay."

Parker kept looking at Josh with big expectant brown eyes,waiting for the taller of the two to elaborate.

"Look,it's...complicated,okay? It's none of your business,leave me alone." Josh got exasperated.He's not here to make friends.

The shorter teen was taken aback,shrugged,bowed his head and was already heading in a different direction.He just wanted to make new friends.

The blond had seen others mocking Parker and playing nasty pranks on him as a security guard,there was that disastrous 'Poopsie Incident' that everyone at the mall and at school knew about,they made merchandise and everything,and that time the poor kid's mom made a 'Surprise Party' for his 'Man Day'.

Josh had joined the others on these things too by sheer peer pressure but deep down,he didn't even know the guy and the geek kid looked like he didn't deserve any of it.His fashion sense was kinda questionable maybe (he's under the impression is best not to bring it up).But hey,life is unfair for everyone,he supposed.

Though he was having vague memories of some short fat kid bringing a 'person' made entirely of ham to the movie theater one time and also making a wicked Kalingi Love Ritual other time.Couldn't have been him.

"HEY,Wait! Aren't you,like,that kid who defeated Wedgelore,sent him back to whatever hell he came from and served the Tater Tots with some sick moves that one time? That was wicked,I thought I was gonna lose my job."

Josh caught the younger teen's attention,whose turned back and had a smile brighter than the sun above them by now.

"YEAH! That was super awesome,wasn't it? I sure showed them!" was the excited reply.

They walked together and sat by the lake,they talked for hours,turns out they had a lot more in common than an outsider would guess.

They both loved sci-fi,action figures,videogames and dumb horror flicks,both dreamed of making one themselves someday.

Neither could believe it,and Josh wouldn't show it,but both were happy about it nonetheless.

Parker started. "I've always wanted to make...."

"....a Ninja Zombie movie?" Josh completed.

"Blueberry muf- How'd you know I was gonna say that?" The younger teen looked surprised.

"Dunno,we're just totally agreeing on a lot more than I thought we would.Also I'll wait for that muffin."

"I said nothing." Parker muttered.

Josh chuckled and just said. "Hey,I'm sorry you couldn't get a Gamecraze opening day either,buddy."

"S'okay dude,but why would you be? You weren't there,you just told me your brother broke your alarm clock just so you wouldn't wake up in time to get in line."

"Well,you woke up in time and WAS there first in line,but what did that get you?"

"A good beating and ear pulling from the Mall Bullies Ken and Darryl." Parker lamented.

"Well,Ken is....my brother." Josh's obviously not proud of this.

Chestnut brown eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Parker's Vader Impression wasn't so bad.

Both teens agreed Ken and Darryl were total losers and suddenly Parker was glad he didn't have siblings.

"You're real lucky." Josh scoffed.

* * *

Later on,both teens joined Parker's friends and the others for the activities of the day (and Josh to actually get some work done),turns out Doug did let the optimistic redhead participate on them and he pulled Josh along with him,Parker had a huge contagious smile on his face the whole time,the lanky teen was starting to think that that smile which reached the younger teen's beautifully unique eyes could become one of his favorite things in the world....oh wait.

"....Dude,those elf boots with little bells on them and that staff totally gave a bonus to my charisma! That World of Wizards Convention was totally wicked!"

It was getting dark,the sun was about to set,Parker had made dinner and they were just finishing eating.Both teens were tired from playing volleyball (Parker was great at it,Josh was an embarassment),waterskiing (Josh got the hang of it pretty quickly but almost drowned Parker a couple times) and the disaster that was Twister outdoors (who the hell thought that was a good idea?).

They were leaning against the same tree Josh was by himself at noom,but now instead of listening to those songs he'd be caught dead before admitting to liking.He was listening to Parker talking non-stop about....Josh is barely registering whatever the shorter boy is saying by now,something to do with Wizards and Spells,Dance Camp and Captain Robotus,Master Kindu and Inner Strength,who knows.

"....'Begone!' They'd say."

Josh was by himself again at first,looking at the names of the songs to choose,when a voice,slightly familiar by this point,shouted in his ear: "You like Jesse Lumberpond too? AAAAAH!! OH MY GOSH,DUDE! That's wicked! I,like,totally have all his posters and CD's! I still can't believe that in that concert at the mall it was reallyreallyreallyreally him!!! Shame he lip-synced tho...but the flying bit was awesome!"

Josh is sure that's how the almost one-way conversation started.

The guy was intriguing,to say the least,he was endearing and fun to have around,if only a little bit grating,he was also everything Josh wishes he could still be without people judging him.In that aspect,he was starting to respect the boy somewhat.

"I created a lot of wicked dance moves to all of his songs,too bad I couldn't show him,but there's always next time."

"You probably think Country Music isn't very cool,but did you know that if you press play and fast forward at the same time,it's perfect to practice moves to?!"

"I bet."

The older teen wondered if he should tell the redhead he met the popstar personally.He ended up on Yes.

"I was the one who "saved Jesse" from the crowd." He said quietly.

"You did what?" The younger teen asked.

"I mean,Ben (a colleague from work) and I took him away from the crowd that were,like,all over him,we met him,showed him our guitar and drum skills (there were no actual skills to show) but Ben ended up throwing a drumstick at Jesse's head,knocking him unconscious,that's why he had to lip-sync,sorry bud.You're welcome for the flying thing,though,it was all totally my idea.He ended up saying it was the best concert of his life,which was awesome,but he never called us to be on his music video,like he promised.Jerk"

Josh looked to the left and saw no Parker there,then looked to the right and bumped faces with an eager teen holding a pen and piece of paper.

"Can I have your autograph? Pleasepleaseplease? You're pretty much,like,Jesse's bff by now,right?"

Josh just groaned and pushed the pen and paper away,Parker just smirked and kept on whining.

"Awww,c'mon dude! I know there's still something from him lingering on you."

Josh's eye widened but a second later,he gave a deadpan reply.

"I broke the guy's leg,Parker."

 _Maybe this Summer wouldn't be so bad after all._ Josh thought.

* * *

It was nice to see the sunset from a place like this,away from everything,the sky looking clear,it was almost...romantic,if they weren't next to almost-strangers.

"Why be so hung up on Jesse anyway? There's a lot of hot girl-singers/actresses out there,more than guys,maybe." The older teen wondered aloud to the redhead.

"Why not be? He's a total babe and really cool as Duke Starkiller,he might be cuter than Princess Leah,even." was Parker's conclusion.

To that,Josh faux-gasped.

"How DARE you,Princess Leah is a total babe.But I will admit I'd go for the Evil Empress instead of her any day."

"Princess Leah is overrated,they're both overrated,girls are overrated." The younger teen huffed and Josh was stunned.

"You just don't know what you're talking about,dude.When you grow up,you'll realize they're,like,total superior beings."

"I guess they can be pretty badass sometimes,when written right."

"Now you said it." They high-fived like it was something they did naturally all the time.

Comfortable silence was about to set in when Parker broke it to talk about old cartoons.

"I loved the Yogi Bear cartoons,I loved that he was,like,the leader in so many of them,like,he's so unconventional,it makes me feel like I can be a leader too." Parker looked up at the sky.

"He was kinda boring,dude...." Josh rolled his eye.

"He was not! Also,fyi,Yo Yogi wasn't bad at all,it was a super cool show AND it was when I realized Snagglepuss and Huckleberry Hound looked kinda cute together." Parker whispered the last part,he started to sing to distract from the conversation.

_"Yo,Yogi! Yo! From Jellystone Park to Jellystone Mall! Yogi's having a ball!"_

Josh just shoved Parker to make him stop singing and wondered if this was the type of conversation the younger teen had with everyone else...probably.

"Ugh,whatever,stop it,dude,I'm more of a Wacky Races kinda guy,anyway,Penelope Pitstop,Dick Dastardly..."

Parker emulated Muttley's laugh.

"I suppose Laff-A-Lympics would've been cool,if stupid Scooby-Doo didn't win,like,all the time." Josh concluded.

"Well,it had HIS name on the title,so..." trailed Parker.

"I've always liked the Real Ghostbusters cartoon more than their movies." said Parker,changing the subject just slightly.

Josh was shocked by this more than the other ludicrous statements.

"You can't be serious now,okay? The first like,80 episodes were wicked,then Janine started to look like a pre-school teacher instead of a badass babe and sound like Phil & Lil,also Venkman became a Slimer-lover bafoon who sounded like that one dude from Full House no one remembers."

Parker scoffed."YOU Remember,plus,they never changed Ray and Egon's voices,which were totally the best characters,anyway.Ray reminds me so much....of me,both versions,actually,but mostly the cartoon one."

"Let me guess what you're going to say next: 1.Ghostbusters II was as good as the first; 2. Something something both Rays were hot; 3. Something something Egon's hair (about both of them)." Josh threw his guesses in the air in an incredulous tone.

The blond saw his maybe-newfound friend completely speechless,he didn't know the guy for long but he already knew that was a rare occasion.

_At least he didn't guess that I like the idea of Venkman and Ray together._

The optimistic teen thought he had said that to himself until he saw Josh smirking his way and Parker groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"You've got some pretty interesting choices there,buddy.Keep it up." Josh petted the younger teen's back.There was no real judgement coming from him,the older teen was just kind of fascinated by the person beside him.

Josh just wasn't used to talking so freely about silly things like this,they all felt like they should be such a big deal,but he realized quickly that they really...weren't.

"Who was your first cartoon crush? Be honest" Josh asked out of the blue.

Parker made a thoughtful face,it was funny to see,actually.

"Freakazoid." The shorter teen answered in a serious voice.

Josh burst out into laughter,he was laughing so hard,he was starting to cry.

"Freakaz- Are you serious???!!! The guy's like a muscled smurf,Mask Rip-off"

The older teen was wiping literal tears away from his eye with the back of his hand.Parker was beet red but he eventually shook his head in disapproval.

"Tsk,tsk.If you can't appreciate that hair and that body,I just feel sorry for you,also Dexter Douglas was cute too."

That got Josh personally.

"See,that's always how this goes.I've always wanted to be taller and have big muscles,be popular and have all the girls all over me (and the powers help too),like Freak.But I was _(arguably still might be)_ just like Dexter Douglas,scrawny geek,noodle arms,with no friends and a bully older brother.That's why I have to change everything about myself,I have no choice,if I want people to like me.I have no Muscled Smurf to turn into." Josh ended up uncharacteristically rambling.

Parker frowned and sympathized,he's seen friends trying to get to 'the cool side' too,some succeded actually,he himself was tempted,but he's trying to stand his ground.

"But you HAVE a choice." Parker insisted.

"Suuure,how's this whole 'being yourself' thing going for ya,buddy?"

"Anyway,Cosgrove and The Lobe were totally the best characters,Gutierrez was like,third,maybe." Josh continued before Parker could give a reply.

Chestnut brown eyes light up with an idea to lighten the mood,he started humming a tune that should be familiar.

_"Bonjour,Lobey,Oui Bonjour,Lobey"_

The blond looked confused at first,Parker got up and pulled him by his hand for them to dance.

"Woah,woah,woah,buddy! I don't dance!"

"Suuure you don't,Chad Danforth."

"Chad who-"

_"We're so pleased that you've come back,we have to scream."_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"_ They both did and burst out laughing.

Josh was still struggling weakly, _this is so embarassing!_

He knew the song,it was a long and unnecessary musical number that took like half the episode,but damn it,was it catchy.

_"We see your veins,Lobey.And your brains,Lobey.Undulating,calculating,formu...lating schemes."_

They looked like little kids,just spinning with their hands joined,it was so soon into the song and already nobody was bothering to remember how the actual coreography was.

_"Let's throw a big party,for our big smartie.We're just pleased as punch to see your big fat head!"_

* * *

Doug was about to call them for the thousandth time,probably.Maybe he unintentionally set those kids up,if they get to that conclusion,he'll take credit.

He'd known both of them and their families for awhile now,(Miss Dinkleman is a particularly strong,determined and beautiful woman) he knew they had difficult lives and he had yet to see both of them looking this genuinely happy and carefree.

Eh,doesn't last forever,they ARE both employees here for the summer and have to be up early.He yelled to their lazy butts to get back to the cabins or they don't get paid.

* * *

_"Lobey's back and feeling higher than a kite...."_

They both got startled by Doug yelling,like they're hearing it for the first time,maybe they were dancing just a tiny bit too close and were that little bit distracted.It was already dark anyway.

The unlikely friends exchanged awkward goodbyes,their heads still spinning,they left in different directions.Josh,to where Doug was standing,Parker,to the cabin he shared with his friends in the cooking staff.

"Huggbees!"

* * *

At the cabin Parker shared with Brandon and Gavin,Brandon was talking yet again about his crush Kika,an older beautiful Asian teen with long straight raven hair who was about to start Senior Year,she was too much for him and they all knew it.

Parker? His mind kept wandering back to a...very good looking,maybe too skinny,blond he hung out with all day.

Thinking back to the other few times he'd seen the older teen,he was...starting to feel afraid Josh and the other "cool" kids might be playing a meaner prank than usual on him and his friends.That muscled guy with the tiny head who pointed at him to be Wedgelore's target for no reason that time,looked a lot like Josh,now that he's thinking about it.

What is it about this guy that made the redhead share and admit so much about himself that he never told anyone else? After knowing the guy for A DAY????!!! 

He was definitely feeling very suspiscious.

But he just couldn't help but feel like he knew the guy his entire life.

* * *

Doug was at his desk,taking care of the last business of the day *cough* playing crosswords *cough*,trying to make himself look busy.When that teen with a faux-cool-looking attitude he could surprisingly pull off well,sat carelessly in the rusty chair in front of the older man.

"Hey Doug,what do you know about Parker Dinkleman?"

"What's that,boy?" Doug didn't look up.

"Dinkleman.You know...chubby,short stuff,smiles all the time,defeated WEDGELORE of all things,surprisingly knows how to dance,red hair that hasn't seen a comb in a while...works for you at the mall...." Josh trailed off.

Now the bald man always wearing shades indoors did look up,interest slightly piqued.

"Oh? I told that kid not to look through another man's donut hole!"

"What?"

"Nothing,hm...let's see,kiddo....

He's smarter,tougher,stronger and sassier than he lets on,kinda lives in his own world,though.Doesn't really need these jobs,the boy coulda stay at home in his computer,wearing pajamas all day if he wanted to.His mom would probably prefer that more...."

"Then why does he take these jobs? He just gets humiliated at the mall,most of the time."

Josh asked and Doug pondered,he...didn't really have an answer.

"Sense of purpose? I don't know." Doug shrugged.

"That's like,the best you can come up with? Shame,dude,you can do better."

Josh sighed,got up and headed towards the bunk room he'd share with Wink.

"I just can't help but feel like I've known the guy my whole life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scaunchboro is a really small town,so even though they never officially met,there was no way they hadn't crossed paths before.  
> Doug/Miss Dinkleman OTP 5ever  
> Parker/Arlene was cuter than Parker/Leanne.  
> My first cartoon crush wasn't Freak,it was WAY more embarassing than that.


	4. Do you wanna build a sand castle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts about the show:  
> 1\. Josh liked the idea of watching Brittany and Parker kissing (and I wanted to incorporate that here so bad...)  
> 2\. Parker's the possessive type...  
> 3\. Parker's a screamer (we really didn't need to know that)  
> 4.Josh weights 86 pounds and Parker,150.  
> Also if Josh's Venkman and Parker's Stantz,who's their Spengler? Jesse? I'll go with Jesse,Brittany is Winston lol  
> YES,Peter/Winston was the actual canon ship,going by this logic.

A few hours later,Wink and Doug were finally peacefully snoring away and Josh,also peacefully,snuck away to the lockers where all the kid's gadgets were,he easily unlocked his,got his phone and sat at Doug's worn out desk chair,starting to text someone.

Brittany's friends with Parker? She never mentioned him as far as Josh remembers...they might just be acquaintances.Yeah,that's it.

He chats with Britt for awhile longer (apparently she's in Toronto,doing an Internship with a famous Fashionista or something like that),watches some 18+ videos and guitar tutorials.

So much new information to take in,Josh is suddenly feeling the need to learn how to actually play guitar and put some use to the ones he has at home just for show.

Also,learning some... _super wicked_ dance moves wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

They are staying here for 5 weeks and time was flying by.

Josh spent half of it trying to convince Parker that he's not here as a secret ninja spy and/or to play a prank on him and his geek friends,the short redhead is sure he'd seen Josh along the people that were pranking him and his friends at the Scaunchboro Park a few weeks ago. (he's just here to work! Seriously!)

Wink's been way less twitchy and stressed these days,even if Carney probably still can control him from here,the guy just looks more relaxed and way less bossy and Josh is happy about that.He wonders if he could find a way to fix things,starting with taking that chip off the older man's neck.

Parker killed at the BMX Competition,Josh got his revenge at Kayaking,they both sucked at dodgeball (what is that even doing here,don't these kids suffer enough at school?).

Parker was excellent at fishing and dinner that night was unforgettable,just like his roast beef with gravy and mashed potatoes from last night.His secret?

"Good food comes from the heart,Josh,right here" the short teen takes Josh's hand and puts it on the blond's chest.

Josh hopes Parker doesn't notice how his heart is beating faster for no apparent reason,just like the older teen noticed that the seasonal cook's hand still smells like fish.

Basketball time and Parker was busier singing 'Come On and Slam and Welcome to the Jam' and 'Getcha Head In The Game' than actually attempting to play.

Which...Josh thought the short teen wouldn't be good at it even if he tried,might as well let the boy have fun.

And maybe that's what it was all about.

* * *

A peaceful Thursday morning,Parker and Josh were hidden away behind tall trees looking at pictures and videos Josh had recorded so far of the place and activities (and a short amateur film called 'Fast Food Zombie Mall Gorefest') on his disguised camcorder,he doesn't know how he's getting away with any of this.

"Doug's acting is super awesome in this,I still can't believe he totally fought real zombies,he's my hero..." Parker said proudly.

"No,he didn't,though I had a totally weird dream once where everyone at the mall was,like,turned into zombies and he fought them and saved everyone,after getting a pep talk from yours truly,of course,it was trippy,I tell ya." _It felt so real_ ,Josh thought.

 Watching more videos,one starring the Ashleys,Brittany and Skye,Josh suddenly remembers something he forgot to mention before.

"Hey,my girlfriend told me she totally knows you."

"You have a girlfriend?" replied Parker,not really surprised,but slightly disappointed.

"Yeah,pretty sure I mentioned her before,buddy..."

"Pretty sure you didn't,dude,but whatever,who is she and how do I know her?"

Josh pointed to the tall beautiful girl with an afro in the video.

"Her name's Brittany,she's totally nice and sophisticated and stuff,sometimes I can barely believe she likes me."

Josh briefly considered the idea of him,Brittany and Parker together.What a...not that odd an idea,he wondered if Britt would be into polyamory.The seasonal junior ranger shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Ooh! I soo know her! She's like really pretty and one of the few girls who's ever nice to me and doesn't run away screaming."

"Why would gi- Nevermind." Josh just rubbed his forehead,pushing his fringe back a little. _There's always something with this kid._

He unintentionally let Parker see what it looks like where his left eye was supposed to be.The younger teen reacted,he really wanted to ask about it,but kept hesitating,so he just kept talking about the subject at hand.

"I did a gig as a Party Mascot,Buddy the Birthday Cow,for her little brother Taylor's Birthday once.It didn't go so well....those kids were demons." Parker shuddered.

Josh thought the younger teen was doing great with the kids here so far,he briefly wondered what kind of behavior it took to get the redhead to react that way.He brushed it off and figured they were out for too long already.

"Let's just go back,okay? Doug's gonna notice we're gone."

"No he won't,he's busy vampire hunting."

"In the middle of the day?"

"Yep,I have the impression he wouldn't know one if it was right under his nose."

* * *

Friday 6pm,almost time for roasting marshmellows at the fire and Parker was 'accidently' found by Josh (who was totally not looking for him),playing in the kids sandbox by himself,sucking on a lollipop and playing with a robot toy,that one who turns into another robot,Captain Robotus,if Josh recalls.

Parker saw Josh approaching and asked. "Do you wanna build a sand castle? It's been awhile and I miss it." Parker said somewhat somber compared to his usual cheerful tone,and the usual spark in his eyes just wasn't there,he was feeling like he was losing a piece of his childhood day by day and he was determined to hold onto the last strings.

Josh sat up by Parker'side,the usually optimistic teen was just too quiet today and the aspiring filmmaker might be a little worried.He's...almost sure he was supposed to be somewhere else right now,like doing his job or something but screw that.

"Sure dude,whatever"

"Want a bite of my sucker?"

"No...."

"Okay."

Silently they started working on the castle.Too silent...

_Say something!_

"How come you never go to Mr. Meaty,I mean,you could've even applied to work there,if you wanted to,I'm sure the food would improve,like,200%." Josh was genuinely curious.

"Stereotyping much,huh?"

"No,I just- I mean-"

"I'm kidding,dude,relax!" Parker laughed and pushed Josh,ruining the tiny bit of process they were making on the castle.But both didn't look that bothered by it.

"Yes I'm fat and proud,yes I love food (even might be a bit of a moocher) and I may be good at making it,so when the place opened,I considered going,but that Mr. Carney guy was wiping the floors with you guys (literally),so I just ran off the other way."

"That was totally the logical thing to do,I'm sure,helping others or whatever is for losers." Josh dripped sarcasm.

"Sorry,dude,but I already had my fair share of working at terrifying fast food places."

"What do you mean?"

Parker tells him about the Soy What Incident,how they're a bunch of horrifying hypocrites and how he never told Doug because he's afraid they might decide he's back at their Menu.The shorter of the two just looked outright distressed and unconfortable now.

Josh just didn't really know how to react,he's gone through a lot of shit at home and at work.But at none of those,people went....that far.He felt sick.

Josh decides to take the one logical step.

"Hey,dude.If you ever need a friend or something,someone to talk to or hang with or whatever.I'm your guy."

Josh hopes to himself he's being sincere and not just doing a Summer Promise,specially because now Parker's looking like he opened an early Christmas Present.

The redhead jumped him and hugged him tight,destroying yet again their castle (which had improved significantly by that point),at that moment Josh swears he'll kill whoever breaks the chubby teen's heart or hurts him in any way,even if that person turns out to be himself at some point.Oh, wait.

Feelings are stupid.

* * *

It's time for s'mores by the campfire and Parker was telling everyone about the day he ordered a real baby yeti he saw on some comercial on Satellite TV,maybe because he was feeling a little bit lonely and wanted a friend.He ordered a very special friend from the Himalayas who he named Eddie and really cared for the (then) little guy.

Most kids were turned off by the story since it wasn't a spooky one,other's identified or sympathized with the sensitive teen's dilemma (Josh might be on this list),the tale,unfortunately,had a sad ending.

"My life was complete! But Eddie ate everything in the fridge (and in sight),got real big and started to get homesick,so I had to send him back...but I loved him,I loved him and he loved me." The redhead let a tear fall.Josh felt the urge to go hug him,but he just dismissed it and distracted himself with another s'more.

Parker was barely touching any of the s'mores,Josh and the kids were eating everything.

Josh felt like he ate more this past week than he did in the last 5 years,he should slow down.He was suddenly glad Parker didn't work at Mr. Meaty.

* * *

Later that night,a group of teens (that included Gavin and Brandon) were sneaking away to go peek at the girl's camp in the other side of the lake,as it was tradition,Josh concluded while spying from afar.He considered going too but 1. He knew Brittany wasn't there,Toronto Internship and all; 2.Parker was nowhere in sight,Josh figured he wasn't the type.

Josh never officialy asked,but the kid's 15 and still not interested in girls,a hint's a hint.

The blond had yet to stop and wonder why he cared so much to know where Parker was or who he might like for that matter,but his feet led him to the Cooking Staff Cabin somehow so Josh looked through the window and no one was there. _So Parker went with the others then? I just didn't notice and assumed wrong?_

What he DID notice was strange noises coming from the kitchen.Welp,that answers it,he can still catch up with the others if he hurry and- yes,he's heading in the direction of the kitchen,even if it was pitch black and dead silence over there by now.

* * *

Tonight was 'Spying The Girls' night and Gavin and Brandon were excited. _Oh goody! Go be creeps and leave me be.Josh probably went with them too.Brittany would like to know about this._

This was definitely one of Parker's loneliest nights.No friends,no childhood to cling to,he couldn't bring most of his toys and gadgets (except for Captain Robotus and Snugglemonkey),Josh has a beautiful and smart girlfriend whose he's no competition agaisnt (not that he ever thought he was),which probably also meant he was back to having no one to make that Ninja Zombie movie with,what was the point? You can't do anything alone,you need a team,it's what all kid's shows and movies teach!

This summer was supposed to be awesome,the best time of his life! What is happening?

Parker never bothers to hide his feelings from himself,5 days in and he already liked Josh more than he ever liked any girl he ever met,he almost forgot about the possibility of the blond playing a prank on them.Almost.No matter how many times the cashier already said he's just here working. _Sure._

Still,Parker had plans of his own tonight.

He silently left the cabin and went for the kitchen,where he knew the stuff he needed was.

Parker roamed through the kitchen in the dark,trying to get all the things he needed and trying to be as silent as possible.That part didn't quite work.

* * *

Parker was at the doorstep of the cafeteria,very concentrated,with a handheld lantern,a few butcher knives and a swiss army one,he was very meticulously cutting pieces of ham and sausages (and maybe scrapping his arms and fingers in the process,it WAS still very dark and he didn't want to be noticed),he was sculpting,recreating the glory days of Hamish.

Last time,it worked just fine,he could do it again..... _Pfftt,real people are overrated,who needs them._

Parker was startled and looked up when he heard a girl-like shrilling scream,only to see Josh by the door looking mortified like he'd seen a Zombie-ghost.

"Sup,dude.Didn't think you'd still be here." Parker greeted casually,like he didn't look like he was in a scene from a horror movie.

"GET AWAY FROM THE SHARP OBJECTS,NOW"

Josh was panicked,turning the overhead lights on,noticing a sculpted piece of ham with arms,a 'face' and chicken fingers by Parker's side.

"Could you stop the yelling,dude,please.You want Doug to notice us?" Parker said.

"Pfftt,buddy,we all know Doug or Wink will only notice us when it's convenient to the story." Josh replied,taking in the entire situation.

Parker pondered this over for a second.

"True."

Josh sat by Parker and New-Hamish's side.Trying to calm his nerves.

"That said,WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE???!!!"

"Oh,that? That's Hamish 2.0,the only real friend I can ever count on."

"Wait...so you WERE that kid who took a literal piece of ham to the movies?"

"His name is Hamish,just so you know,I made him when a backstabbing loser ditched me for a girl.It ha...happens quite often,honestly.He beat down Hamish to pieces later though,boys always using violence to deal with their emotions..." Parker scoffed.

Josh sadly felt like that's something he would do.

"Your methods don't really look any better,buddy." Josh said.

Parker just shrugged and went back to finishing Hamish 2.0 but Josh took away his knives,even if it seemed ilogical,considering the kid was in the kitchen using them most of the time.

"Dude! ...What...did you think I was doing here anyway?"

Josh was silent for a few seconds.

"Nothing,dude,forget it....But I DID say you could count on me as a friend and come to me anytime.Didn't I?"

"I guess...but I'm still not sure if I should trust you,I mean,I'm sorry,dude,but you look and act...just like...THEM."

A few years ago that would've made Josh happy,hell,a few DAYS ago even,he was FINALLY one of the popular cool kids! It's what he always wanted! Be popular! Be liked by people! But right now he was conflicted.

On the one hand,he was at the top,he made it,kinda-criminal record and everything,but he knows if they caught him even talking to Parker when they get back,it would all fall down.

On the other hand,no one else's opinion on him seemed to matter more at the moment than the one from the VERY UNCOOL AND UNPOPULAR short,fat,imaginative kid in front of him,who takes ham with chicken fingers to the movies.

Josh sighed.

"Sometimes there's more to people than meets the eye.YOU should know that of all people."

Parker hung his head in shame.Josh was right,he should know better.The blond had been nothing but friendly all week and the young geek was still judging him.Parker supposes that's enough proof.

"I'm sorry,dude."

Josh put his arm around Parker's shoulders,pulling him as far as he could from Hamish 2.0.The thing looked terrifying and it was starting to smell.

"Hey,you wanna know why I'm here?"

"Paying debt?"

"Yeah,but I didn't tell you for what..."

"Spill."

Josh told the readhead about how he was trying to get his driver's license,failed miserably,took his dad's car on a date with Brittany anyway.Should be dead by now.Also,his first cartoon crush was predictable and boring,it was just Lola Bunny with Jessica Rabbit on the side.

Parker was very amused by the whole thing and told Josh,he himself was not a bad driver at all,videogames surprisingly taught him a lot and he took his mom's car for grocery shopping a few times.And Jessica Rabbit is actually a badass character,not boring at all.Lola Bunny on the other hand....

It was almost midnight and it was probably an awful idea,but Josh spotted Doug's black volvo parked not too far from them.

Parker looked in the same direction his taller new-friend was looking,shook his head and took Josh's arm off him.

"Nope,we're not doing this."

"We are so doing this."

Josh pulled Parker by the arm and both ran in the direction of the main cabin.He quickly got a hold of Doug's car keys in the desk drawer,Parker was reluctant,but still following anyway.

Both got in the car,Parker in the driver's seat fasting his seatbelt,Josh noticed there was no space reserved for his iPod.

"Bummer."

"No worries,dude." Parker pointed to a space perfect for a cassette tape.He got one seemingly out of thin air and put it on.

 _Crazy Car,_  
_To lead me no where,_  
_Lead me no where,_  
_Actually,_  
_It's made for that,_  
_Made for that_

Josh was impressed,it was the same song he would have chosen anyway.

Parker drove off the campsite and into the road,they really had no destination.

 _I have never seen you cry,_  
_But why now baby, why oh why?_  
_Take my hand and be my woman,_  
_Just for a day._  

 _Crazy Car,_  
_To lead me no where,_  
_Lead me no where._  
_Actually,_  
_It's made for that,_  
_Made for that._

The road was dark except for the headlights and both teens were banging their heads to the song.

 _Breaks my heart to see you sad,_  
_I have never felt this bad._  
_Take my hand and be my woman,_  
_Just for a day._

They were just a little bit distracted when another car was in their way and Parker made a drastic turn just in time.

That was wicked awesome.Josh was seriously considering going back to Mario Kart.

 _Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car_  
_Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car_  
_Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car_  
_Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car_

_Crazy car....._

They both felt independent and free.Without a single care in the world.

They both wished it could be always like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of sitting around and talking...wow amazing.  
> The show ended while Parker was having an Identity Crisis,it's been almost 10 years and I can't get over it.  
> Sandbox scene is iconic,mostly because it's the first scene I saw from the show,there was really nothing that special about how they met,just two kids,one asks "You wanna play?" the other is like "sure,whatever" and it was probably the most realistic thing on the show.  
> I'm rewatching pretty much the entire thing for this (and catching a bunch of stuff I didn't before),except for the shorts,but "Crazy Car" is here because of that cute Music Video they did.  
> I watched all of Jerry Seinfeld's Comedians In Cars Getting Coffe and I still don't know how to name a single car.


	5. But you say he's just a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really do cheesy song related titles,but...Biz Markie,man.
> 
> Weird Al Yankovic is a legend,we're talking facts here.
> 
> Jasoooon DerulOoOoOoo

Rita Ora's "Anywhere" was finishing playing when Parker turned the volume down so he could speak and actually be heard.

"I know what you thought I was doing back at the Cafeteria.People don't really use kitchen knives and stuff like that unless they,like,really want to go through,you know? I googled." Parker said in a nonchalant tone.

"You....googled."

"Of course,dude,I mean,you just can't go blind into this kind of stuff,right?"

"...Right."

Josh was still letting it all sink in.

"I wanted to be a ghost since I was,like,5 but I wanted to try one last thing and ressurecting Hamish just sounded like a away better idea at the time and-"

They heard music coming from somewhere near and it wasn't from the car.

"Dude,I wonder what's that,let's check it out." Parker said instead.Interrupting his own train of tought.

Turns out they were right in front of the Girl's Camp and it sounded like it was Karaoke Night.

"Awww man,why can't we ever have those? So unfair." Parker lamented and was about to turn back to their camp.

Josh put his hand above the one on the wheel which belonged to a seasonal cook he's growing to like and care about more each day,and said.

"Hey,who said we can't go,okay? Everyone else's there anyway.Should be fun." The blond smiled and got the reaction he desperately needed to see.

"Okay." The younger teen smiled back and kept driving ahead,looking for somewhere slightly hidden to park.

"I was wondering why you didn't go with them in the first place."

Josh wondered if answering _Because you weren't there_ sounded too gay.

* * *

"It would be super awesome if you got bitten by a radioactive squirrel,then you could have,like,these super strength and speed of a squirrel and you could live in a park,it would be super awesome,then you could call yourself 'Squirrelman' or something like that..." Parker was,predictably,rambling on while they looked for a hideout.

"Okay."

Josh...just knew better than to try to shut the boy up,also he was very amused.

An off-key,ear piercing rendition of Big Time Rush's "Any Kind of Guy" could be heard loud and clear from where our boys were now hidden.

Josh clearly chose the smarter option since the other kids from their Camp were obviously caught and caged and wearing 'girly' clothes in the corner of their Cafeteria/Impromptu Auditorium.Our boys would find it creepy but they've gone through much worse.

 _Gotta keep on believing_  
_That everything takes time_  
_I'll make up any reason_  
_To make you mine_  
_If you're staying or leaving_  
_I'll follow your lead_  
_So why keep pretending_  
_Open your eyes_  
_I can be what you need_

Parker knew every note and lyric and so did Josh (who timidly started singing and dancing along).

 _Any kind,any kind_  
_Any kind of guy you want_  
_You decide_  
_Change your mind_  
_I will be there_  
_Won't you try_  
_One more try_  
_Be my any kind of girl_  
_You decide_  
_It's alright_  
_I will be there_

They were singing,dancing,clapping,harmonizing and it just sounded much better than whoever was up onstage.

Parker finally remembered he wasn't here to hide and spy,he was here to sing so he snuck away from their safe hideaway,despite Josh's protests,and went to where the boys were imprisoned to ask Gavin and Brandon where they got those clothes.

Gavin would only say it if Parker helped them break free,obviously.The shorter geek promised he would,Gavin told him and,at the moment he didn't know,but it would be a long while until he saw Parker again.

They found a storage-like closet full of dresses and wigs and make up.Parker had a wide smile,Josh just facepalmed.

A short blonde girl with glasses was singing (surprisingly well) "Faking It" by Calvin Harris & Kehlani (feat Pizza Guy) when Parkerina and Joselyn had their costumes ready and were about to leave the girls' bathroom.

 _Remember that time I put those pepperonis on your face made you a creature_  
_Now I think 'bout you every single time I eat pizza,oooh_

"I don't get why people make fun of 'Pizza Guy' I thought that was really romantic." Parker said,finishing his (and Josh's) makeup.

"Sure you did,buddy.Do you even remember the guy's name by now?" Josh was finishing combing neatly his (and Parkerina's) wigs.

"Of course,it's Broccoli Guy."

Josh shook his head and checked himself in the mirror one last time,he looked good in a blonde wig.He didn't say a thing to the shorter teen,but he looked great in his red wig too.

"iSpy Guy?"

"He was in Bad and Boujee,right?"

Parkerina kept rambling on.

"Can't believe they spelled 'Ratatouille' wrong,uncultured swines..."

Joselyn couldn't help but agree and add.

"I bet they don't even know Ratatouille's not the rat."

Parkerina ran to the Camp Counselor who happened to be in charge of the songs,she didn't recognize the 'girls' but figured there were so many anyway,she let them go.

Parkerina made sure to start with a legit bop.She brought the house down with "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston.

 _"Somebody call 911!_  
_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor,woo oh oooh"_

 _She get it pop it,lock it,drop it,_  
_That birthday cake,_  
_Got a candle,need to blow that crazy flame away_  
_Now take my red,black car and my jewelery_  
_Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

There wasn't a single person who wasn't dancing at the 'Auditorium'.

She brought coreography and everything,how will Joselyn even compete?

 _Well,you can't do wrong if you go for a true classic_.Joselyn thought.

The Instrumental for Michael Jackson's "Beat It" started playing,but what Joselyn sang was "Eat It" by Weird Al. 

 _How come you're always such a fussy young man_  
_Don't want no Cap'n Crunch,don't want no Raisin Bran_  
_Well don't you know that other kids are starvin' in Japan_  
_So eat it,just eat it_

 _Don't want to argue,I don't want to debate_  
_Don't want to hear about what kinds of foods you hate_  
_You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off you're plate_  
_So eat it_

 Most people there didn't get it but danced to the rhythm anyway,Parkerina was laughing her ass off.

She joined Joselyn on the second verse and they did the coreography together so the blonde 'girl' wouldn't embarass herself too much onstage.

 _Your table manners are a crying shame_  
_You're playing with your food,this ain't some kind of game_  
_Now,if you starve to death_  
_You'll just have yourself to blame_  
_So eat it.Just eat it._

 _You better listen,better do as you're told_  
_You haven't even touched your tuna casserole_  
_You better chow down,or it's gonna get cold_  
_So eat it._

The boys who were still trapped were fascinated by the beautiful 'girls' singing and dancing Weird Al of all things.

Gavin was almost sure he'd seen those girls before but couldn't quite remember.

"Where is Josh and Parker to free us from here,anyway?"

The obvious medley with "Bad",ahem,I mean,"Fat" started and now Joselyn couldn't help but laugh and was barely able to sing along.

That was another thing Josh did more this week than in the past 5 years.Genuinely laugh.

 _My zippers bust,my buckles break_  
_I'm too much man for you to take_  
_The pavement cracks when I fall down_  
_I've got more chins than Chinatown_

 _Well,I've never used a phone booth_  
_And I've never seen my toes_  
_When I'm goin' to the movies_  
_I take up seven rows_

 _Because I'm fat, I'm fat,_  
_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_  
_You know I'm fat,I'm fat,you know it_  
_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_

"He who is tired of Weird Al is tired of life." Mic drop.

* * *

The lights were dimmed while a beautiful little black girl sang a breathtaking rendition of "All The Stars" by SZA and Kendrick Lamar (or HUMBLE. Guy,if you will).

 _Love,let's talk about love_  
_Is it anything and everything you hoped for?_  
_Or do the feeling haunt you?_  
_I know the feeling haunt you_

Joselyn and Parkerina just found themselves looking in each other's eyes,shades of chestnut and caramel brown met for,probably,the thousandth time that week.Why would it be different this time?

 _This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know_  
_All the stars are closer,all the stars are closer,all the stars are closer_  
_This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know_  
_All the stars are closer,all the stars are closer,all the stars are closer_

Parkerina,unexpectedly (or not really) threw "herself" in Joselyn's arms,and let tears fall.Joselyn was awkward while catching...her,but hugged her tight nonetheless.

Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj and Hotline Bling/Yolo Guy started playing and both teens didn't really bother to look up and see who was singing.

Joselyn thought that was as best a moment than any other to wipe the tears from her younger friend's round cheeks and call her to dance.

 _Put ya drinks up,_  
_It's a celebration every time we link up_  
_We done did everything they can think of_  
_Greatness is what we on the brink of_

 _I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_'Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_  
_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_  
_This is my moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

At that moment,it felt like there was no one else around them and they were both okay with it.

* * *

The girls loved Parkerina's performance so much,they called both of them to sing again.

'End Game' by Taylor Swift,Game of Thrones Guy and Mask Off Guy started playing.

 _I don't wanna touch you (I don't wanna be)_  
_Just another ex-love (You don't wanna see)_  
_I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you)_  
_Like the other girls do_  
_I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be)_  
_Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me)_  
_I know what they all say (I know what they all say)_  
_But I ain't tryna play_

 _I wanna be your endgame_  
_I wanna be your first string_  
_I wanna be your A Team_  
_I wanna be your endgame,endgame_

Joselyn was as awkward as she could get,Parkerina just poured her soul into it,like everything else she does.

Joselyn finally felt like she could breath again when a tall redhead and a huge group of girls started singing the one obligatory song,'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper.

The tall non-geek 'girl' was mentally singing the Weird Al version to herself.

The Counselor,old broad that she was,sang 'Just a Friend' by Biz Markie,she clearly wasn't bad at singing,but didn't hit the notes on purpose.

 _You,you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_  
_And you say he's just a friend,OH BABY_  
_YOU,you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_  
_But you say he's just a friend,OH BABY_  
_YOU,you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_  
_But you say he's just a friend_

_OH BABY,YOUUUUUUU-_

A curly haired girl shooed her Counselor offstage before she could ruin the party completely.

It was very late into the night and they needed someone to sing the last songs and end the party.Yes,Parkerina was called again.

She chose two _Jasooon Deruuloooo_ songs,'1,2,3' by Sofia Reyes,no better than that damn catchy reggaeton.

 _Hola,comment allez,allez-vous_  
_So nice to meet ya_  
_You say we shoud go and get a room (No)_

 _If you wanna turn it on_  
_Go get a lightbulb,después hablamos_  
_If you wanna turn it on_  
_Go get a lighter,después bailamos_  
  
_Oh,un,dos,tres_  
_Un,dos,tres_  
_Si te doy un beso ya estás a mis pies_  
_Dime un,dos,tres_  
_Un,dos,tres_  
_La la la la la_

She obviously pulled Joselyn to learn some reggaeton moves and sing Jason's part.

 _Baby just hush the talkin'_  
_And let my lovin' ease your mind_  
_If love 's the game,let's play a million times_  
_Baby,give it to me_  
_I'll be good company_  
_Baby,mi nombre es_  
_Jason Derulooooo_

Joselyn wanted to bury her head in the sand,she was also trying to figure out how a 15 y/o kid who acted like he have never even seen porn in his life was capable of doing those... _caliente_ reggaeton moves.

The other Derulo song was the...convenient 'Don't wanna Go Home'.

_Daaaayyyoooooooo,me say daaayyyoooo_

_From the window (from the window)_  
_To the wall (to the wall)_  
_This club is jumpin' (this club is jumpin')_  
_'Til tomorrow ('Til tomorrow)_  
_Is it daylight? (Is it daylight?)_  
_Or is it night time? (Is it night time)_  
_One o'clock, two o'clock, three o'clock, four_  
_We gon' tear the club up up, up, up, up_

 _Dayo,me say dayo_  
_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_  
_Yeah so,we losin' control_  
_Turn the lights low 'cause we about to get blown_  
_Let the club shut down (We won't go,oh,oh,oh)_  
_Burn it down (To the floor,oh,oh,oh)_  
_Dayo,me say dayo_  
_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

The other boys from Camp finally managed to break free and went on the mission of ripping appart the clothes of our 'girls',Gavin had finally realized where he'd seen them.

Chaos broke loose,our 'girls' abandoned everything and ran as fast as they could,back to Doug's car. 

* * *

Saturday around 10 am.

Our boys were back in their cute uniforms,very tired but showing no sign of regret,sitting in the decomposing chairs by Doug's desk,the bald man and Wink were there and they were unhappy.

"You know,I'm very disappointed in you boys.I thought you wanted to take these jobs seriously." 

"We do,Doug!" they said in unison.

"Well,you clearly are not,so you'll have to be punished.Mr. Dinkleman,you were the one who took Doug's car so-"  started Wink.

"How do you even know it was him?!" Protested Josh.

"Well,my car is still in one piece,Joshua,so that's my obvious assumption."

Josh just groaned and sat back.

Parker was silent,he knew he did wrong and was just waiting for the punishment.

"You are both fired." Said Wink.

"WHAT?!" Both were syncronized again.

Parker went in 'desperate rambling' mode.

"You can't fire Josh,he reallyreallyreallyreally needs this job,he has bills to pay and angry dad and jerk brother to face! and...I ...don't." Parker had jumped the desk,pulled at Doug's collar and...sat back.

"Parker!" Josh yelped.

"He can take MY job,he'll have twice the work and will be too tired to try anything like this again....Please."

"Then it's settled." Doug said.

"Go take your things,Dinkleman.You're leaving."

Parker bowed his head and left the room to pack his things,Josh had his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"You can't fire him!! I thought you wanted to be his dad or something."

"Well,the kid made a good deal and he never really needed this job,or any job he ever took,really."

"His application form was written in crayon and even had a drawing of a dragon with nunchucks." Doug whispered this last part.

"Just because he didn't tell us a reason,doesn't mean he doesn't need this as much as we do."

"Why do you care,Mr. Redgrove? You never even considered talking to him before this." Wink,unwisely,decided to butt in.

"You are wrong." Josh pointed to Doug.

"And people change." He pointed at Wink and left,looking for...who knows,I don't.

* * *

Parker just wanted to get home and cry for awhile.Everything went wrong so fast,he should have seen it coming. 

He was supposed to have the time of his life.

He was at the Cooking Staff Cabin,packing his things in a backpack.

Brandon and Gavin came in,saw the situation and assumed the worst (they were right).They were trying to eavesdrop earlier with other kids but could barely make up a thing.

 "Hey Parker,if it helps,last night was awesome,best night of our lives,maybe.Even if we spent most of it trapped (and you DID kinda looked good in a wig)." Said Gavin.

"We're just upset you didn't take US for a ride in Doug's car,it must have been wicked." added Brandon.

"Yeah,It was....it was super awesome." Parker said.

The three geeky teens hugged.

Brandon and Gavin don't really hate Parker or anything.They just...have been following different directions lately,even more so now.

Parker was walking towards Doug's car,waiting for the security guard turned Camp Counselor to drive him home.

"HEY,PARKER,WAIT!" Josh ran in his direction,carrying a bag full of gadgets.Parker turned to look at him.

"You...almost forgot the stuff from your locker,buddy.If you'd told me you had a laptop in there,I would've broken in first day."

"Thanks,dude.It was nice...knowing ya,we would've made a great BreakDance Team together." Parker took the bag and was turning back to keep on walking.

Josh put his hand on the younger geek's shoulder,keeping him in place.

"Thanks for what you did for me back there,buddy,but I think you need this job as much as I do,besides,this place will be pretty lame without you,I think...you should go back and fight."

"And I think my job here is done,I'm sorry,Josh."

The taller teen hugged Parker tight,the redhead was surprised but hugged back,he IS supposed to be the affectionate one,after all.

Parker was everything Josh didn't know he needed and the boy was leaving.

Josh was everything Parker didn't know he wanted but they were parting ways.

Doug was watching from his window,wiping tears from his eyes.He sighed.

"These boys are gonna kill me someday,come with me,Winklemeyer." Doug huffed.

"You're not considering...."

"Oh,but I am."

* * *

"BOYS,THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The teens jumped back and tried to compose themselves.

"I can't stand to see you cry like this.You're both back.But I'm gonna watch you...very closely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me ignore Parker's "awful dancing" in Puppet of Pop because after he killed it in "Tater Turf" I just don't buy it.  
> 'End Game' is pretty much the only song I liked from Taylor Swift IN YEARS.(probably bc it reminds me of 'Best I Ever Had' by Drake)  
> In Parker's First Date,Parker's hair is neatly combed through most of it and it was so OBVIOUSLY Josh who tried to do some masterful magical work there to charm the ladies,you just KNOW I'd find the cheapest excuse to put that here.


	6. Tell him about the Twinkie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting looonger than I anticipated,it was just supposed to be a little stress-reliever because of all the shit's been going down in my life.  
> I'm just writting what I'd like to see,someone has to.  
> And if nobody's going to,the Latina from South America with her limited English will take the matter in her own hands.

2 weeks in,the boys were indeed trying to behave,since Doug won't leave their backs for 2 seconds (and during those 2 seconds,he'll send someone to watch them).

The middle-aged man didn't really stop them from talking to each other or spending time together as long as they did their jobs..and some.

Wink finally caught Josh sneaking away with the assistant's acoustic guitar,Josh said he just wanted to learn a few songs to impress Brittany when he got back home and pleaded to the brunet to help him.

Josh IS half responsible for the older man's now miserable life,but he had been in a good mood lately due to almost zero shocks these past weeks,also he's a sucker for a good romantic serenade,so he's been helpful.

One afternoom,the counselor from the girl's Camp accompanied by two ten-year old looking girls,blonde with glasses who sang BTR and redhead who sang Cyndi Lauper went to their camp,wanting something ...or someone.

The counselor was obviously furious with the boy's intrusion,but the girls loved Parker and wanted him to give them some dance sessions.

Parker was ecstatic by this news,he tried to get the boys to dance once but when 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child started playing,he couldn't get anyone to move a muscle,not even Josh.

Speaking of the blond,he'd been trying to convince Parker to...borrow the geek's laptop from the lockers so they can watch Netflix or something.

Josh says it's all Parker's fault since the seasonal cook won't shut up about his favorite shows and movies any chance they get together.

"I'm so glad Weird Al got his own cartoon! He deserves it." Parker said,drinking from his Uncle Grandpa water bottle.

Josh had snuck away to watch Parker's Dance Practice,the optimistic teen made him film their performance of 'Dura' by Daddy Yankee (to post on Youtube for some sort of challenge or whatever) and now they were on a break.

"I dunno,dude,I mean,the thing just looks like a cheap Phineas and Ferb Rip-off,Al deserves better." was Josh's dismissive response.

"HOW DARE YOU??!! Also,it's the same creators,man,they can't rip off themselves." Parker pretty much whined.

"Watch them,they're doing it.But I gotta admit some songs are cool (even if they still sound like Phineas and Ferb) and Dakota and Cavendish are okay,I guess."

"I don't know you."

Parker huffed and went back to practice.

"You're not wrong about that,buddy."

* * *

3 weeks in,they had more time for each other and were inseparable,11am and Josh did his (by now) routine visit to the kitchen.He had toned down the eating when it was starting to get him sick,the blond had no idea he'd envy someone's ability to eat everything in sight so much.

The thing he missed the most was the homemade donuts,especially the french crullers with sprinkles. _How did he know I like sprinkles?_

There was always some 'questionable' music and spoon-mic singing going on,today wasn't different,except that Parker was alone,the short teen had yet to notice Josh when Bebe Rexha's 'I Got You' started to play.

Josh got a spoon-mic of his own and started to sing,to a very stunned Parker.

 _I can see you hurting_  
_I've been through the same thing_  
_Baby, don't you worry, I got you_  
_I just wanna know you_  
_Tell me all your secrets_  
_Lookin' like you need it_

It was still weird for Parker to just see Josh spontaneously sing like this,even after the whole Karaoke thing,he,of course,joined.

 _'Cause I got you_  
_You,I got you,I got you_  
_'Cause I got you_  
_You,I got you,I got you_

And it felt natural,just like when they were alone at that hideaway that Friday Night.

 _We can get high,oh nah nah nah_  
_We can get low,oh nah nah nah_  
_Let me be your friend_  
_Baby,let me in_  
_Tell you no lies,oh nah nah nah_  
_We can get lost,oh nah nah nah_  
_Take it all off,oh nah nah nah_  
_Let me be your friend_  
_Baby,let me in_  
_Give it to me all,oh nah nah nah_

It was a different sensation from singing in costumes and make up in front of everyone.

It was better.

* * *

Wednesday night and Josh finally convinced Parker that their former security guard was off their backs long enough to get that laptop.

The younger teen agreed mostly because he was eager for a 'Movie Night' with Josh too.

They were...that little bit far from camp,sharing a hammock and snacks,watching the original Ghostbusters,each have seen it a million times,but...not together.

Everything tells Parker,none of this will last and the moment they're out of here and back in Scaunchboro,Josh will act like they never met and a whole lotta nothing happened.

He tried to push these toughts away and just live the moment.

If Josh gives him the cold shoulder when they're back,he knows he won't be afraid to make a scene.

Another big part of him just wanted to believe the 'popular' teen was trustworthy,he didn't feel this close and comfortable with someone in forever.This was probably something he'll regret in the future but here goes.

Dr. Egon Spengler was onscreen talking about his big Twinkie when Parker says.

"It bothers me how everyone unanimously headcanons Egon as autistic (even in the new comics) when Ray's the one who actually is."

Josh's curiosity was piqued,not that his redheaded friend had been silent during the movie,but it was a drastic change to what he considered a...not that serious,but delicate topic.

_"Tell him about the Twinkie."_

_"What about the Twinkie?"_

"I just.....I've always saw myself in Ray so much,and when I found out the actor share that with me too,and Ray's supposed to be him but in a world where ghosts exist (turns out they do and he was right! he's right about aliens too!) and I was just SO HAPPY!"

Parker was rambling,like always,but Josh felt this time it was crucial that he listens.

"But then,I go on the internet and,of course,everythig gets ruined,all autistic people have to be like Egon or Sheldon or the guy from 'Atypical',they don't see that we're all different,there's 'Egons' but there's 'Rays' too,you know?"

The young cook had a desperate look in his eyes,he had no idea what Josh's reaction would be,his mind wanted him to lean towards negative.

"And there's Parkers." Josh completed,giving a reassuring smile.

The seasonal ranger got closer,more comfortable and their shoulders were touching,the older teen realized that this,like many other things Parker had told him these past weeks,was not something he shared with other people often.

And just like all those things,it sounded like it was supposed to be a big deal,and it wasn't.

"Thanks for sharing this with me."

Parker looked up at him and gave a small,but very genuine smile that reached his eyes.

_"See you on the other side,Ray."_

_"Nice working with you,Dr. Venkman."_

Peter,onscreen glanced back at Ray,one of his closest friends and co-workers whose deep down he admired and respected,thinking it'd be the last words they'd exchange between each other.

Josh glanced back at his own Ray and hoped this,what they had right now,didn't end here and could last forever.

_"Venkie!"_

"Reboot next?"

"Nope,all I remember is Holtzmann and Chris Hardwick or whatever looking cute in glasses.Skip."

* * *

They were watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off,which got Parker into a whole rant about how he loves Cameron and hates love triangles and polyamory solves everything.

_Welp,Parker's obviously down with it,all I have to do now is ask Brittany and-_

"Ferris and Sloane should've asked Cameron to be with them,they clearly liked him that way."

_Oh my god._

His rant about how Maria and Manolo should have given Joaquín a chance,led to them watching Book of Life next.Josh had never seen it before,the animation took his breath away.

He hadn't seen animation in awhile,aside from maybe Disney/Pixar movies and he heard of Rick and Morty and Gravity Falls,but it just wasn't 'cool'.

They saw Seinfeld's 'infamous' finale,Parker confessing he wasn't interested in the show at first,until he saw Jerry and found him....attractive.

"No,dude,come ooooon,okay? Not the Bee Guy!"

"Yes,the Bee Guy!!! He's kind of a snooty rich douche but there's something about his eyes and his smile,I can't help it!"

Josh couldn't argue with that....

"Elaine was a godess,she deserved much better than to just settle with Jerry."

Parker couldn't argue with that.

"At least,Jerry,Kramer and George have plenty of time to develop their new relationship."

"Next please." Josh rolled his eye.

After watching Blues Brothers,because Dan Aykroyd - Supreme King of Ghosts,Aliens,Cool Car Chases....and Vodka.

"What about the second one?"

"Oh,we ain't touching that with a ten-foot pole."

"Okay."

They saw a bunch of kinda-recent cartoons Josh's never heard of but found them a lot of fun.

Uncle Grandpa,Sanjay and Craig,Pig Goat Banana Cricket (what...was that,is that...Freakazoid Guy?),Welcome to the Wayne,New Danger Mouse (Jeopardy Mouse's hot),Wander Over Yonder,Harvey Beaks( beautiful backgrounds and tear-jerking music),Clarence,Bunnicula (Josh surprisingly sympathized with Chester a lot).

"First Netflix Original that comes to mind?" Josh said quickly expecting a quick obvious reply,he shouldn't have.

"Buddy Thunderstruck,obviously."

"Who-"

"Just the funniest cartoon Netflix has put out in years,we'll see the whole thing,doesn't take long.You'll love it,Buddy and Darnell are totally a thing,and so were Mr. Weaselbrat and Artichoke."

"...Okay."

Parker was right,like he is,most times.The entire thing was quotable gold material.But he's pretty sure Mr. Weaselbrat has a wife.

Josh,reluctantly sat through High School Musical 2 (the best one and the one that matters,according to his geek friend).

The taller of the two ended up liking most of the songs,the tension between Chad and Ryan was INDEED palpable and he didn't know Zac Efron could be this funny (what with all the faces and gestures and everything).It was more entertaining than he thought it'd be.

Still,by the last duet between Troy and Gabriella,they were both pretty much asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Josh was trying to play Red Hot Chilli Peppers' 'Under The Bridge' on Wink's guitar without making it sound like a complete disaster.

The blond was actually having a really good time with his boss on their Guitar Sessions,Parker joined them on occasion.

He...wasn't supposed to know about those,but it was pretty much inevitable.

"Hey,there you are! So THAT'S why you keep postponing our picnic! It's not like we have all the time in the world,you know?"

Josh's face was starting to heat,2 friends DO have picnics by themselves,right? _I sure hope so._

Wink analyzed the whole situation curiously.

"Dinkleman,nice of you to join us,but I'm almost certain our Counselor was expecting you to go...explore the nature with him and the kids today."

The man said in a cheerful tone that sounded way less forced and uptight than usual.

"'Explore the nature'? Is that what he tells you? We're werewolf hunting! It's gonna be wicked! But I got time.What are we doing?"

Josh sighed,exasperated.

"Parker,it's 2 in the afternoom."

"Minor details and....Doug is terrified of going into the woods at night."

The three of them laughed good-heartedly.

The redhead had seen the assistant-manager before around the mall,but only now he noticed something off about the older man.

"Woah,dude,what's that on your neck? Are you like a cyborg or robot or something? 'Cause that would be pretty awesome!" Parker stretched his hand,trying to reach for the device.

"It's worse than that,Mr. Dinkleman..." Wink started.

Josh coughed and cleared his throat,desperately trying to catch Parker's attention to some other subject,it wasn't that hard.

"Did I already tell you that a REAL robot worked with us at Mr. Meaty for awhile? His name was Chip,it was wicked,dude."

"REALLY??? That's awesome!"

The older man couldn't help but observe the two teens interacting in front of him.The way they looked at each other,the way they acted so naturally like they've known each other their whole lives.

Wink gave a,slightly creepy,knowing smile to Josh,who narrowed his eye at the advisor. _Don't you dare._

Josh chose a way less depressing and more neutral but still cheerful song next. _There's nothing here._

'ID' by Paddy Kelly.

 _We're fighting, still fighting_  
_repeating history_  
_alright then, it's alright if_  
_you don't think like me_  
_but your problem is my problem_  
_don't you feel the ricochet_  
_if we turn against each other_  
_that's not a game we wanna play_  
_Who am I? Who are you? Who are we?_  
_All human beings_  
_Who am I? Who are you? Who are we?_  
_what do you see?_

This time,Parker was the one who didn't know the song,which Josh tought was nice,for a change.

 _I'm hoping you're open_  
_to understand me_  
_You know I'm outspoken, no hidden plan B_  
_It's not cool to know that_  
_your house could be your grave_  
_spread love amongst each other_  
_and we could watch our children play_

Trying to choose a non-romantic song to throw Wink off his back? Wasn't really working,all it did was make the man feel like a third wheel,since Parker was a fast learner and all they did was look at each other,and Josh definitely got a bunch of notes wrong,if Parker noticed,he didn't care.

 _If you see my iD, iD, iD_  
_I'm more than a passport, I'm unique_  
_see my iD, iD, iD, you can be you and I'll be me_  
_let me see your iD, iD, iD_  
_I see it in your fingerprint, you're unique_  
_see your iD, iD, iD_  
_You can be you and I'll be me_

* * *

"Joshua,get your hands off my boy!" The fearless secutiry guard could be heard from miles away.

The younger teen hugged Josh tight,messed with his hair (which Josh was not pleased with),said goodbye to both him and Wink and left for his 'Werewolf Hunting'.

Leaving behind a very red,embarrassed Josh in front of his boss who had the creepy smile and eyes back.

"Oh,no.Oh, _Winklemeyer_ ,just...don't,okay? He's just a friend,okay? The one-in-a-million kind,actually,but still."

"Hm,I see.I sure didn't know his codename was 'Brittany',Redgrove."

"Ugh,shut up,you're acting more like a teenager than me,and I would know!"

"So...what are you gonna do about it?" Wink said in a teasing manner.

"What IS there to do? 1.I have a girlfriend,you just named her; 2. I got a...big reputation...."

Josh laid on the grass,closed his eye,hugging the guitar close.

"3....He's like a 5'3 fireball of energy,a comet,who hit a 5'7 ice brick wall,hard."

"You're 5'6,at most,Mr. Redgrove."

"Shut up,I'm growing,okay?"

Wink just smiled fondly,the kid wasn't so bad.The brunet will try to remember that when he gets back to his personal 'Hell's Kitchen.'

"Why do you call us by our last names,anyway? Like you're our employee or something? It's weird,dude."

"Well.....Josh,I don't _always_ -"

Josh didn't care about Wink's answer,his thoughts just kept looping back to one thing in particular Parker had said.

_It's not like we have all the time in the world_

* * *

They had yet to find a werewolf,which was disappointing for Doug,but everyone else was just playing around,climbing trees,battling to death with sticks,having fun.

"What do you think about Josh?"

Parker asked during their snack break,Doug was thinking of how to make the boy give him a lifetime supply of PB&J's just like these.

"I'm sorry to tell you,son,but that boy is trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"You look at each other like lost lovestruck puppies.I'm telling you in advance,before you get your hopes up,the boy's a Casanova,a Don Juan,a heartbreaker-"

"Yeah,yeah,I get it.So...you're not bothered that I might be...?"

"Are you?"

"That's the thing! I don't know,I just don't know! I don't know anything about myself anymore! I'm changing too much and I hate it!"

Doug was feeling bad for that poor amazingly made sandwich getting viciously destroyed by a force,Parker most times isn't aware he has.

"I understand Peter Pan better than anyone."

The short teen got up and stomped away.

"Come on,Doug,stop wasting time,we got a werewolf to catch!"

"Yes,sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody's here to get me away from the Ray/Peter vs Parker/Josh parallels,so they'll keep on comin'.  
> Josh is bi and Parker's autistic bc projecting is a healthy coping mechanism,or something.  
> My,ahem,I mean,Parker's Uncle Grandpa water bottle has 'Embrace The Weird' written on it and Josh did notice it.  
> I really like Wink,he looked like a sweet guy before Josh and Parker literally ruined his life.  
> Polyamory solves everything.  
> Bee Guy's hot.


	7. You always fail me,Ray.Don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp,knowing each other for 10 years or for a month,sometimes Josh just can't go and call him 'Porker' without getting a sausage to the face.  
> And that's okay.

4 weeks in,it's the last week.

Monday afternoom and Josh Redgrove is sprawled dramatically in one of the slowly deteriorating tables in the cafeteria,covered in bruises and scratches,holding a piece of beef to his eye,surrounded by his team.

It was a pathetic sight.

There are plenty of sides to Parker Dinkleman that the skinny blond just hasn't had the pleasure of meeting yet,'Chemistry and Engineering Genius' is one he's been overlooking,'Force of Nature' is the one he encountered today.

Sensitive to criticism + too strong is a combination Josh doesn't like to remember where he'd seen before.

Yes,it's something that usually can be found in....bullies.

Yes,Josh was rethinking this whole relationship over.

But it's not like the seasonal cook was the only one to blame.

* * *

Today looked like a nice Monday afternoom to play Soccer! Or so Doug thought.

Neither of our main boys were that familiar with it,but they were still required as Team Captains anyway.Bad,bad idea.

#TeamConejoRojo was Josh's and #TeamArmadilloAmarillo was Parker's.

Team Rojo was going pretty well,Captain of Team Amarillo was definitely NOT happy about it.

Parker regretted naturally choosing Brandon and Gavin to be on his team,they were raw disappointments.

Josh had two,basically Future-SoccerStars on his,latino kid called Arturo and blond kid called Vinnie,nobody else had a single chance to get close to the ball.

Our Team Captains were engaged into some friendly banter,no one was really offending the other,it was almost flirtatious,actually.

"If you didn't stare at me so much and actually paid attention to the game,you might,actually like,have a chance at this." Josh grinned maliciously.

"Oh,why would I waste my precious time staring at you when I know you're such a cheater?" Then he winked at the older teen.Talk about mixed signals.

It was 5 x 1,the game was almost over,neither captain was paying attention to it by this point.

Parker was fuming,it was the first time someone called him to be Captain of anything,he needed to give his all,he needed to win.he needed...... _people_ to be proud of him.He probably forgot about that last part.

Josh was feeling overconfident and proud of himself,he was advised by Doug of Parker's unpredictable temper,but he tought he knew the younger teen enough to handle it.

Game was over,Team Rojo won,and Parker jumped Josh pulling him by the collar of his uniform.

"It's not over,pretty boy,let's settle this in the kitchen." Parker said in a serious tone.

Josh smirked."Meatfight? You're on,short stuff."

* * *

_MEATFIGHT! MEATFIGHT! MEATFIGHT!_

Both teens let the adrenaline get the best of them.

Pieces of meat,ribs,burgers,boomerang sausages,tofu-chucks,chicken nuggets,meatballs,gravy and variants were flying around the room,both teens were skilled at some good old fashioned foodfight,but Josh was,somehow,the one losing badly.

The kids were fighting amongst themselves to defend their captains...or just because it was fun.

"Just admit it already,Joshie,one on one you lose,just like your driver's license and dignity."

"Oh,you're such a sore loser, _poopsie_ ,you can't keep a good score the same way you couldn't keep a dad, _Porker._ "

The rest was a blur to Josh,he had a tiny fireball of rage above him,pounding him into the next planet when Doug finally left his popcorn and 3D glasses to break the boys apart.

Parker stopped,breathing heavily,frightened brown eyes looked at his own fists,then at Josh's injured,horrified face.

He fled from the scene as fast as he could,as far as he could.

* * *

Josh was sitting up,groaning in uncomfortable,but not unbearable pain.

"It's kinda your fault,man." Arturo shrugged,matter-of-factly.Josh glared at the kid.

"I wish I had been on Parker's team instead,he's pretty cool,he fixed my phone and encouraged me to go ziplining." said Vinnie.

"He said I could do ballet if I wanted to and he fixed my tablet." said a scrawny looking kid with green eyes. _Danvers?? Dallas??_

"He made my watch waterproof and told me unicorns are cool,according to his Magical Creature Guide book,they're Lawful Good,actually." said a tall kid with blue hairdye.

"I thought he was kinda lame at first but then he said he can make a Time Machine in his sleep using only a microwave,sausages and wires.He IS pretty cool.I just wish he wasn't such a moocher tho,I mean,he MAKES the food,you'd think he wouldn't ask for ours so much." said a brown-skinned kid with very short hair.

Other boys nodded.

"Yeah,it's because he did it in his dreams.Also,you totally shouldn't be using those gadgets here.And....I don't get it either." Josh said in a somewhat angry-tired manner.

"Neither should you,but you do it all the time." said a kid with straight raven hair that reached his shoulders. _Austin,Aisling maybe?_

"Yeah,he uses his camera all the time and goes off camp a lot." said a dark-skinned kid with braces.

"He invades the girl's camp all the time." whispered a chubby kid with freckles.

"Perv." scoffed a skinny kid with glasses.

"Hm,I always thought he went there to see Parker....practice." said Vinnie,realizing something,a devilish smile forming on his and the other kid's faces.

Josh's pale face was reddening slightly,but he wasn't about to give it up.

"Woah,no no no no no.It's none of what you're thinking! Whatever you're thinking!"

"Josh and Parker sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-" A handful of the boys started in unison.

"Oh,you're a bunch of girls!" Josh threw the piece of meat he was still holding at them and huffed off the table.

_This is so not the time._

"So...boys can kiss other boys in the tree too?" Josh could hear from afar a confused Arturo.

"Guess so." answered Vinnie.

Josh turned back,intrigued.

"Would you....still find Parker and I cool if we...."

"If you guys were a thing? Of course,man.We would be THANKFUL." shouted Brandon from the door.

"Yeah,when you guys aren't together,you're spying each other.It's getting on my nerves." Said Gavin.

 _What are you guys doing here,anyway? Shouldn't you be supporting Parker?_   pondered Josh.

 "Besides,you guys were almost kissing in the field today." said a pale boy with eyeliner,Josh briefly wondered where he got that.

"He said...you're pretty." said the chubby kid with freckles,shyly. _Anthony?_

"Yeah,right before he gave me a black eye." Josh was finally on his way to the door,heading for his bunkroom.

"It's because he likes you!" Said Gavin,giggling.

"Wait,Josh likes Parker? But I thought he had a hot girlfriend,also Parker's fat and ugly and a loser." Said a kid with headphones around his neck. _Yep,those were definitely not supposed to be here._

Josh snatched the headphones off the kid's neck and said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this,pal.But we're all ugly,fat losers today,okay? No one won."

The blond put the headphones on his head and left.His mind wandering back to a certain short Junior Security Guard,after everything,the older teen still hoped he's alright.

* * *

_Here’s to us uh-oh_   
_Here’s to never winning first place_   
_Here’s to crying on your birthday_   
_Here’s to all the bad first dates_   
_Here’s to every single heartbreak_   
_Here’s to raining on your own parade_   
_Here’s to showing up anyway_   
_Here’s to us_   
_Here’s to-_   
_Here’s to the Mondays..._

Parker was absentmindedly singing Here's 2 Us by Victoria Justice to himself when-

"Parker,what are you doing here? There's no Dance Lessons today..." A girl voice,Parker recognized as Melissa,trailed.

"Yeah,besides,Josh and Wink,like,aren't even here." scoffed a voice Parker recognized as Andi,who had a speaking pattern similar to the Ashleys.

"I know." The redhead replied,arms crossed over his chest,looking ahead,seemingly at nowhere,but when the girls looked at the direction that he was,they all noticed a huge group of butterflies flying by.

And a beautiful rainbow up in the sky.

"Ooh! They're beautiful! Aww,you're changing your mind about hunting them?" said Melissa.

"Yeah,you said they were so pretty and we totally shouldn't,that'd be mean." said Andi.

"And we agreed.Besides...rainbow??? Hello??? Big Book of Legends?? Aren't you gonna chase it,stand under it and think selfless thoughts?" A girl with long curly hair,older than the other two,got on his peripheral vision.Lucy.

"Happy things will happen to you if you do so,and you kinda look like you really need it" Melissa said,noticing Parker's somewhat depressing state.He didn't look nearly as bad as Josh.But he still had dirt and bruises all over and looked like he'd been crying.

He was...supposed to be hidden.

When he realized what he'd done to Josh.He felt a thousand things at once.

Lost,frightened,apologetic,still angry,a...monster.

"Woah,you're right,he totally looks like he fell down from a mountain or something,poor thing." said Andi.

"What's wrong,Parker?" asked Melissa.

He ran and others from his team were following,until he got to the lake,looked franticaly around,got a boat and started rowing as fast as he could,blood rush high still helping him.

He ended up on the Girl's Camp side,they were playing some friendly volleyball,he hid behind far enough old trees where he still could see the field,but was sure no one could see him,the herd of butterflies and the rainbow right up ahead were what he kept staring at,to calm his nerves and hot head.

The girls that were in the bleachers,just cheering or not interested in playing at all,noticed a,by now,familiar figure hidden away behind trees,they just thought it was odd he didn't come out to talk to them.He was just...there.

The boy had yet to answer,so Lucy snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Parker,you with us? You're starting to get us worried." said Lucy.

More girls were joining in,noticing the tiny commotion.

"Huh? What's going on?" Parker blinked rapidly.

"You totally looked like a zombie just now." remarked Andi.

"Shut up." replied a girl with short,ginger hair.Suzy.

"Oh,there's nothing wrong.Don't worry,girls,I just had some totally dumb,nasty fight with Josh,that's all." Parker said,distractedly.

A few of the girls gasped.

"But you guys are perfect together!" said Melissa.

"I thought you never fought." said a girl with brunet hair in a ponytail,Marina.

"Now,there's totally no such thing.He even called me _Porker_!" Parker said,an indignant tone.

All girls gasped.

"I never trusted that guy." scoffed Lucy.

"EMERGENCY BREAKUP ALERT!!" Shouted a tall,blonde girl with pink glasses.Tammy.She pulled Parker to his feet,despite his protests that it wasn't really a breakup.

A goth looking girl,sitting in a pristine looking rocking chair,filing her nails,protested.Sara,their Junior Ranger.

"Hey,he's not supposed to be here today!!!"

She was practically run over by the other girls.

"He's,like,on Emergency Breakup Alert,have a heart!" said Andi.

"What should we do today? The Bruno Mars Finesse Dance? 'Zile,Mile,Chile' Challenge?"

Parker was pretty much being dragged to the field by the girls,but those sugestions did make his eyes sparkle again.

Not long after,the aspiring filmmaker had a camera in his hands and 'Panama' by Matteo was playing through the speakers.

* * *

Josh checked his phone for the first time in a good while.He had...been busy.

That....could have been smoother.But Josh was too tired to care right now so he threw his phone in whatever direction and took a nap.

The seasonal ranger woke up to a dark sky and commotion outside.Parker didn't come back yet,some were worried,some were just hungry.The blond cashier was both.

Tonight was 'Hunt The Cook' night.

Josh searched through the kitchen cafeteria,looking for something for him to eat AND something to go along with his due apology,he wonders if the redhead left camp altogether and went back home early or....worse.

Doug had left to search for the younger teen accompanied by a few older kids.Wink had stayed to keep everything in peace _and_ in one piece.Obviously he's failing miserably.

"Wink,stop staring into the light like this,buddy,it's totally creeping me out,okay? I'm starting to think you're really a cyborg or something."

Josh said,distractedly putting any food he could find in sight into a Picnic Basket.

"What do you think happened to Mr. Dinkleman?" The older brunet asked,still staring into the light,now scratching the chip on his neck.

"Why do you care?" Josh just wasn't having any patience for this.

"He just....he said...he was building a hacking device to take this thing off my neck." Wink said hesitantly (and kinda sheepishly,afraid Carney might hear it somehow).

"Oh,yeah? Well,picture this with me,okay? right here.Look at me,picture this: Mr. Dinkleman's deceased body cut to pieces by a bear,floating in that lake right beside us.Do you see it? Do ya?"

With that,the lanky blond walked right past him through the door.Leaving a speechless cyborg-assistant-manager behind.

* * *

When Parker was done with practice and the challenges,he gave the girls a smile convincing enough that he'd be okay and IT WASN'T A BREAKUP.

Just because there's a butterfly war in his stomach everytime he's around Josh,doesn't mean they're a thing,or that they'll ever be.

He had gone back to their camp,but only to fetch a few hunting items and his customized Ghostbusters jumpsuit,proton pack and PKE meter.Doug doesn't let them hunt supernatural creatures at night,or use his GB gear,now was better a time as any.

Parker did briefly check in the bunkrooms of the main cabin to see Josh asleep through the window,guilt taking over.The time to apologize will come,now all he needs is a good distraction.

* * *

He forgot about the food.It was dark,eerie noises coming from everywhere in the middle of the woods,he forgot about the food,all he had was his trusty homemade proton pack,empty UG water bottle,homemade PKE meter (that was supposed to work as a GPS but he forgot the batteries) and a miner's cap so he can still see the amount of nowhere he's going with this,also he forgot the food.

Parker finally found a clearing and sat by a tree,he felt so tired,he felt like he was going to die here.

Everyone was mad and disappointed at him,nobody would look for him.

It was only him,the moon and the gorgeous stars that can only be seen like this...in a place like this.

_"All the stars get closer....all the stars are closer...."_

"What are you looking at? I'm not lost! You're lost!" The geek snapped at some innocent fireflies.

* * *

Doug was legitimately worried for the short teen he promised Miss Dinkleman he'd be responsible for.

The bald man just couldn't go up and tell her it was that Joshua Redgrove's fault,a kid as far as she knew,didn't even know her son. 

Responsibility and personal interests aside,Doug DEFINITELY wouldn't be roaming through the woods in the middle of the night if he didn't truly care about that kid. _Oh,that kid's gonna pay._

* * *

Josh's not fit for this,he's a slacker,he's not used to walking this much.He's getting further into the woods and oh,he knows where he is,thanks to that GPS on his phone,at least he's not walking in circles.

Or he hopes so.

The thing he didn't think through was the picnic basket full of meat and candy goods,he was starting to hear some howling from afar and the older teen just hoped he was only catching Parker's overactive imagination.

* * *

Parker heard wolves howling in the distance and knew it wasn't safe to stay sitted wallowing in self pity,it's time to run and so he did.

The young geek heard screaming sounds along with the howling and ruffling of leaves getting near, and figured there was someone else here who was in trouble too.

"HELP!!! HELP!!!!" There wasn't just someone out there in danger,it was someone who sounded very familiar. _Josh?_

A very light body weight jumped on Parker's back seemingly out of nowhere.The body itself wasn't enough to bring the usually-security guard down,but the added scare did make the boy trip on some branches in the way.

"You always fail me,Ray.Don't you?" Josh whispered in the younger teen's ear,grinning but breathless,holding Parker's body tight with his life.

Parker was confused by the whole situaton for a few seconds but he did get the reference,he played the game too many times on his Gamecraze,the geek got Josh's very light weight off of him.

"Why are these wolves after you?" asked the redhead,standing up.

"It's probably because of that.Not the smartest idea I ever had..." Josh pointed to a picnic basket which was carelessly thrown not too far from them.The older teen was visibly embarassed.

"Aw,you were looking for me AND even brought me a pic-a-nic basket!"

"Oh,please,dude,don't talk like that,like ever again."

"Well,that was thoughtful but totally careless.We should find a way out of this."

"Doesn't this pack thingy on your back do,like,anything or it's there just for show?"

"We'll see,I didn't have time to test it yet." Parker sheathed the makeshift thrower,powered it up and pointed at the seemingly-huge hungry wolves getting near,white and blue electric light came out of it,electrocuting some of the wolves in the process,the ones that were hit,fell unconscious in the tall grass,the others ran away immediately.

Josh was hiding behind him.

Parker had a satisfied smile on his face and walked calmly to the picnic basket dropped on the grass,before the ants got to it.Josh was paralyzed.

"Nice work,Dr. Stantz." was all Josh managed to say before being dragged out of the scene by the shorter teen.

* * *

Josh informed through an old-fashioned radio Doug obligated him to use,that he had found the man's apprentice,that they were okay and on their way back,but it might take awhile.

They had walked in somewhat awkward silence with Josh's directions towards their camp,nobody knew how to best bring up the subject,when the older could see the cabins in the distance,he suggested them to stop and make a small fire and do Parker's so anticipated picnic.The optimistic teen agreed.

"Our first real fight,huh? That was super intense or what?" Parker chose the lighthearted way to bring it up.Sprinkled donuts on his hands.

"Intense...that's sure a word for it.Still,I'm glad I found you,buddy.People were expecting me to cook or something."

Josh chuckled,biting a piece of his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Hey-" Both teens said it together.

"I'll go first." said Josh,surprisingly.

"Okay." Parker motioned for him to continue,while his eyes scanned a piece of chocolate pudding nearby.

"I'm sorry...about the whole....super intense fight stuff,especially the thing about your dad,I know nothing about him,all I know is dumb mean rumors I've heard out there.That was uncalled for."

"Mmhm,yeah.I forgive you and I'm sorry too,dude,I don't know what came over me.Also,I totally know nothing about the guy either.And...I'd be only diagnosed when I was already,like,8 so that couldn't be it."

"Parker,you don't think-"

"Josh,I don't need this job as much as you do,man.I totally don't need this,I don't need to be here with you right now,I don't need to be here in general,nothing's at stake for me the way it is to you."

"Parker-"

"All I wanted was to prove that I'm super capable of doing things on my own,that I totally CAN BE independent and happy while still being myself,but people keep telling me that I NEED someone despite clearly not being good enough to be around any of them.And....the fact that my feelings and body keep changing without me wanting them too is really not helping."

"So it WAS Sense of Purpose after all." Josh muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing,forget it.Look...." Josh was colecting his thoughts.

The redhead wanted to stand up and flee.but the plain sympathy and admiration instead of pity and resentment in Josh's face kept him grounded.

"Parker....I know how people treat you back in Scaunchboro,buddy and I will admit I've been part of that group of people a dozen times or more,I,like,yearned to be in it tbh.But now.....I dunno.I spent,like,the whole day listening to the kids blabbing about how great you were,how much you helped them and are still helping them.That,plus coming back from a coma,defeating Wedgelore,those Cannibal Soytarian freaks,the Tater Tots AND what you did just now to save us from the wolves." Josh had abandoned his food and was now rambling excitedly.

"I'm gonna sound the corniest I ever did in my whole life,but you're a hero,dude,you're like,your own hero.You're super wicked and awesome and everyone loves you here,without you having to change at all,and you know what? When we go back home I'll make sure they'll love you there too." Josh suddenly noticed an unsuspecting black and white cookie right in front of him.

"What if they don't?" The geek was grinning from ear to ear anyway.

"Then it's their loss,buddy.Besides,not every change we have to go through is bad." Josh bit his cookie and added.

"Also that jumpsuit totally looks good on you."

* * *

" _No eres tu,no eres tu,no eres tu,soy yooo"_

_"No te quiero hacer sufrir"_

_"És mejor olvidar y dejarlo así"_

_"Así"_

_"Échame la culpa"_

"This reggaeton thing is total trash that sounds all the same,isn't it?" questioned Josh.

"Yep,but it's just so catchy,dude!" Parker shrugged.

Turns out they had to go back to look for a very frightened Doug lost in the woods.

"Bert and Ernie?"

"Married,obviously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight sucked,game sucked,let's sit around and talk about our feelings.  
> Check out Matteo - Panama on youtube,its a #1 Hit in Malaysia or whatever and will never crossover but its a true banger.  
> No real puppet animals were harmed during the writting of this.


	8. The Many Abilities of Parker Dinkleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20k+ words later and I'm still no writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know...8 FREAKING CHAPTERS until we got to the Drake and Josh thing.Honestly,to this day I don't know what happened there,definitely not coincidence though.  
> Personally,I prefer Kenan & Kel more.

_**1 - Hold me tight or don't** (Compassionate)_

"The show's sweet and all,but those suits,dude,those costumes....those kids totally would HAVE NOT chosen that if they could help it."

Tuesday night,heavy summer rain pouring outside and they were concealed in a corner of the Cafeteria,wrapped up in blankets,watching a few episodes of,you guessed it,Miraculous Ladybug on Parker's enhanced laptop.

Both teens still had many doubts about one another or if their relationship would last,but they had only three days left here and were both acting like each was going to the opposite side of the planet and could never see each other again.

"Yeah,have to agree,dude."

They watched Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (please,everything but the Carlton Dance,Parker),Codename:KND,The Angry Beavers (Parker's favorite 90's Nicktoon,Josh will stick with Aaahh!!! Real Monsters,thank you),Pickle and Peanut (Josh thinks if he ever has a drug trip,this is what it looks like),Camp Lazlo (Hey Rocko),Kim Possible (Childhood crush FTW) and Fangbone (surprisingly deeper show than it looks).

They got to the amazing double feature that is Kenan and Kel/Drake and Josh go to Hollywood,and had the battle of the century that consisted of 'Who did it better?'

Kenan and Kel ended up winning because,young Britney Spears and David Alan Grier,the latter whose the name Parker remembers repeating endlessly even if he had no idea who the guy was at the time.

"Don't you think it's,like,the biggest coincidence that Drake and Josh's names are totally just our names but with the appearances and personalities switched?"

Drake and Josh onscreen were trapped in the crook's warehouse meanwhile our Josh was trembling lightly,the storm was getting stronger outside,loud thunder could be heard,bright lightning could be seen even from the closed windows and the blond was using all strength he had to hide the fact he was terrified.

Parker stopped to ponder about this for the first time,ever.

"I......you're right,Josh! Isn't that super wicked?! I wonder if that means we're meant to be brothers or something like that...." The redhead trailed off.

_I sure hope not_.Both teens thought.

They saw another cheesy musical movie from the Disney Channel called Lemonade Mouth,this one more like a Breakfast Club type thing but instead of sitting around and talking,they sing about their feelings,the songs were kinda cool and Parker knew all of them by heart,Josh truthfully enjoyed it.

They were now watching Phineas and Ferb's Summer Belongs to You,Parker was rambling about how he doesn't like Isabella/Phineas and how impossible it should be for an evil scientist and a platypus to have THIS much chemistry when he took notice of a quivering seasonal ranger in the far corner of the wooden wall.

"Josh,is everything okay? Why are you over there?"

"Nothing,there's nothing,okay?" Keep on talking,I'm listening to everything." Josh waved dismissively from the corner.

"Are you....afraid of thunderstorms?" Parker looked at the windows and noticed the wind and sounds from the storm seemingly for the first time and looked back to a shaking pale figure under 2 heavy blankets in the summer.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Josh whispered-yelled,panicked,voice breaking.

Parker's eyes were nothing but compassionate towards the older 'popular' teen.

"Awww,Josh,everyone has irrational fears! There's a basketball backboard in my room I have no idea how it got there! I'm totally terrified of it,I think it's totally haunted,c'mere."

The younger teen pulled a slightly resistant lanky blond much closer to him,holding him tight,closing the remaining space between them while a sorrowful Isabella sang 'City of Love' onscreen.

"That part always makes me cry,dude." said a now sobbing seasonal cook,still keeping a firm hold on Josh.

"But you totally said you don't like them together."

Said the cashier,somewhat muffled against Parker's chest.He wanted to protest against the younger's gesture,he did,he really did.He probably forgot about that.Most likely when the short geek started petting his hair.

No one had ever done that for the older teen before,it was nice and soothing and it just felt wrong to break the moment,also it made him forget,even if just for a few brief moments that there was even a storm outside.

"Wanna know what happened to my eye?"

* * *

_**2 - Think Selfless Thoughts** (Kind)_

Annoyance,exasperation,aggravation.Yeah,that's probably it.

That must be an accurate depiction of how Josh Redgrove feels right now.

What is it with some people and their undying need to help and be nice to others?

Their need to aid people who they've never known or had done nothing for them before?

The blond could barely even begin to wrap his head around this idea.

And yet,he spent almost 5 weeks observing a quirky,troubled,precious little thing who has been bullied and mistreated his whole life,helping others without thinking twice.It was kinda driving the aspiring director insane.

Early Wednesday morning,after Breakfast,kids were doing arts & crafts outside,Parker usually would be eager to join them and paint dumb sploshes or what he'd call some abstract art on their makeshift canvas but today he was on a mission.

He promised Wink he'd help the older brunet break his link with Carney,all his links,that...should start with the chip implanted on the man's neck.

Josh tried to protest against this.

_You barely know the guy!_

_It's too dangerous! You nd your family might be Carney's target next!_

But when Josh ended up confessing it was partially his fault the man was in that...very unfortunate situation,there was no going back.They were doing this.

And Josh still didn't understand why.

"I wonder if that bear your dad punched is,like,the same bear my mom confronted at the mall's dumpster.That'd be super wicked." The chubby teen said casually.

They were on the wooden floor of Josh and Wink's bunkroom with an unconscious older assistant laying face down,while a very focused,smart redhead,worked on the chip,surrounded by mechanic tools Josh couldn't even begin to name.

"Ugh,Parker,I really don't get how you do this.Any of this." Josh groaned and gestured wildly in all directions,half-empty can of soda in hands.

"What do you mean?" Parker replied nonchalantly,not really taking any focus away from his handy work.

"This.The whole 'Selfless' thing.You're a geeky outsider who was mistreated your whole life just like me.Yet I turned out sarcastic and bitter and you're....you."

Parker did lose his concentration just a little while chuckling at that.He could afford to divide a bit of his attention with Josh.It's not like anyone else's life is on the line or anything.

 "I.....don't really know,dude,I guess I just like to look for the good in people.Not everyone's,like,automatically cruel,you just gotta find them."

"You just gotta find them." Josh mimicked the younger's voice and speaking pattern.Getting up with the intention to leave.

"Man,that sounds nothing like me." The red-haired teen had yet to look up at the blond slacker.

"Look,I just think this is a total waste of time,okay? It gets you,like,nowhere,it gives you nothing back in return."

_And barely gives you any time for me._

The blond left with an empty can of soda in hand.

"GOT IT! Now we totally can-" Parker succesfully removed the chip from his friend's boss' neck but there was no one there to see his accomplishment.

* * *

**_3 - Pepino Bailarín_ ** _(Fiery)_

 "I totally think Bob and Larry-"

"Don't.Leave the cute little innocent Christian cartoon vegetables in peace,Parker.Please."

"Aw,man.But they're cute together-"

"Don't"

The seasonal cook was washing dishes,on his laptop a playlist of VeggieTales songs was playing,Josh had no complaints,he felt kinda nostalgic for the show too,which only made it kinda worse.

_Miren al pepino (Watch the cucumber)_  
_Los vegetales (All the vegetables)_  
_Envidian a su amigo (Envy their friend)_  
_Como él quieren bailar (Wishing to dance as he)_  
_Pepino bailarin (Dancing cucumber), pepino bailarin (dancing cucumber), pepino bailarin (dancing cucumber)_  
_¡Baila, baila, ya! (Dance, dance, yeah!)_

Josh knows he's being too harsh when he thinks Parker's ruining his childhood or something when 1. None of this is a big deal; 2. He KNOWS there's not a single dirty thought going through that round head.

At least not yet.

_What do you mean I can't dance?!_  
_I can dance!_  
_What about Uncle Louie's polka party?_  
_Didn't you see me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party?!_

  
_-No comprendo._

  
_"No comprendo"? I'll show YOU "No comprendo"!_

Both teens break into laughter.It never gets old.

When the music was back,Parker wore the nearest tablecloth as a cape (closest thing he found to an Argentinian garb) and started singing along with Larry,spinning around Josh,who was sitting on a million years old chair with his arms crossed.Trying for a serious/bored demeanor,but deep down,amused by the whole thing.

_¿No es triste? (Isn't it...sad?!)_  
_Él no puede cantar. (He can't sing...)_  
_¡Pobre tomate! (Poor...tomato.)_  
_Él deberia poder cantar (He wishes he could sing...)_  
_Fuerte y ducle como él pepino. (Strong and...sweet like the cucumber...)_  
_Pero él no puede, (But he can't...)_  
_¡Ni siquiera da un silbido! (Can't even...whistle!)_

Parker was speaking only the Spanish parts,voice lower than it should be,probably,stopping in front of Josh,leaning forward,propping his elbows on the back of the blond's dusty chair,brushing against his shoulders in the process,arms _almost_ wrapped around the older teen.

Parker's eyes were fiery and challenging,on his lips a smug smile,their faces were so close,the younger teen smelled mostly of soap and that delicious chicken stroganoff he made today,Josh's heart was beating fast,the taller teen bit his bottom lip,keeping eye contact,his breath caught in his throat.

And all Josh could think was: _Yep,now VeggieTales is totally ruined for me._

_All right, that's it, Señor! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song!_

Parker smiled innocently,made a swift turn back to his dishes and it was all over.

* * *

_**4 - Chemistry Genius or whatever** (Talented)_

Parker had done plenty of food experiments in the kitchen during this summer,plenty of different oils put together alongside someone's DNA (Josh refuses to question) and a poor dead cat he found just by the camp's fence (he was hoping to bring it back to life).

Actually,Josh doesn't know how the young cook didn't blow up the place just yet.

The redhead says he does experiments for fun,but it really looks like he has the talent for it.If that walking fried chicken creeping in the corner is any indication.

He seems to be talented on many things he doesn't wish pursuing.

Anyone who had problems with their phones,tablets,gadgets and devices in general ran to him and he helped them readily,because dumb item #2 the 'selfless' thing that gets on Josh's nerves.

Josh has to admit that it IS nice to see Wink skipping around like it's his Promotion/Raise Day (or he finally can hope to have his life back).

Or seeing Doug walking about with a literally elewctrifying Sara Jane that MUST certainly be illegal where they live.

He also had to admit it was pretty cool to see the boy build a microwave out of pretty much nothing just because they didn't have one and _how will they microwave popcorn for his and Josh's Movie Nights?_

It was Friday morning and the short teen was away at the Girl's Camp,again, _helping_ with the last touches of the Dance Performance they decided to do.

It's their last day at camp and Josh is just so bored and frustrated,he's almost considering doing his job,yes,the one he was resigned to do,that one.

"I totally miss this place already,man.Natural fresh air,people who appreciated my help and listened to my suggestions...for the most part." Parker grinned sheepishly up at Josh.

The short geek popped seemingly out of nowhere by Josh's side,cyan blue jacket wrapped around his waist,orange t-shirt with "Kiss Me I'm Kalingi" written on it,feet going back and forth on the grass,arms behind his back,looking up at the seasonal ranger with those default hopeful chestnut brown eyes.

He had a boyish charm and wonder to him,Josh couldn't understand if he tried,but he loves this feeling the younger teen brings up in him,whatever it is.

"The choreography of Idgaf by Dua Lipa is SUPER WICKED AND AWESOME but all the girls want to do is Havana." He sighed,dejected,almost dramatically,Josh kept staring at him,waiting for the short geek to elaborate or just keep on rambling like he usually does.

"What're you looking at? Take a picture,why don't you?" Parker playfully nudged Josh's arm and winked,startling the older teen from his musings.Josh wondered if the seasonal cook still could read thoughts,like he said he once did,and was now just messing with his head.

"Come on,dude,we can still film that Zombie Rabies Squirrel Movie,I swear he looks just like Hammy from Over The Hedge,poor thing."

Parker bounced eagerly in the direction of their camp and the blond followed.

Amongst the chubby red-haired teen's many many talents,skills and abilities,one the boy was probably unaware of was his inconceivable power to make Josh fall this fast without even noticing or seeing where he's going.

* * *

_**5 - You Drive Me** (Crazy)_

_Baby, I'm so into you_  
_You got that something, what can I do_  
_Baby, you spin me around_  
_Oh, the earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground_

"Dude,did you ever notice this song is literally just 'Backstreet's Back' for girls?" Josh queried in a bored tone.Kids jumping and dancing all around him and Parker.

The amateur coreographer by his side was like a Proud Mom,taking pictures and/or filming everything,yelling about how great they're doing or scolding a poor girl onstage for not tying her shoes correctly even though he barely knows how to do it himself.

_Every time you look at me_  
_My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see_  
_Lovin' you means so much more_  
_More than anything I ever felt before_

The happy-go-lucky teen turned his attention to Josh with the most genuine shocked expression he'd seen on the boy the whole summer.

_You drive me crazy_  
_I just can't sleep_  
_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_  
_Crazy_  
_But it feels alright_  
_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

"No...." The young teen's face was pure disbelief,a hilarious sight,actually.

"Listen to both again closely,buddy,and compare them.Okay? It's there." Josh pat his shoulder,reassuringly.He turned to leave,he'd decided he had enough of this.

_Tell me, you're so into me_  
_That I'm the only one you will see_  
_Tell me, I'm not in the blue, oh_  
_That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you_

Parker was jumping excitedly,hugging Josh sideways,pulling him along,it was obvious the optimistic teen wanted to be up there too.Josh didn't really get why they didn't let him or why he didn't jump onstage anyway.

He deserved it.He worked hard.

He works hard at everything he does.

He deserves the world.

Too bad Josh can't be the one to give it to him.

* * *

_**6 - The Mighty Fall** (Strong and....Adorable?)_

The boy's had no interesting ending events,like the girls did,that if you count Doug and Wink's snore indulcing speeches,which you obviously don't.

Josh and all the kids were outside,all their things packed,ready to leave,but there was a certain someone Josh had the impression would always be a kid at heart,who was missing.

The slender teen scanned their 'auditorium' and found one of the missing teen's friends,big teeth,tall light brunet hair... _Kevin?_

"Hey,you! Seen Parker?"

"Last time I saw him,he was still at our cabin,he said he'd catch up with us later,but that was like 40 minutes ago,I think he's just avoiding this borefest." Gavin joked but by then Josh was long gone.

The blond was just a LITTLE jealous that the boy was 2 years younger than him but was already taller.

Josh rushed to the Cooking Staff Cabin to find a very distressed aspiring filmmaker,sobbing,hugging his Adventure Time backpack tight to his chest.

Pictures taken on his polaroid camera during all summer were scattered around the room.

"I don't wanna leave,Josh.I love it here." the short teen quickly looked up.

Josh's eye softened at the sight.He started to search for words that wouldn't sound too much like a condescending parent/teacher,but a.... _friend_ trying to.... _help._

Ugh,this boy got him bad.

The lanky teen started collecting the pictures from the floor and sat by his unlikely friend's side.

"Parker.....I know you do.Honestly,I think I will miss this place and these people too and I totally,definitely was NOT looking forward to this,actually I was expecting this summer to suck."

Parker felt confident enough to guess Josh's answer to his next question,the young cook tried not to keep his hopes too high,it never worked.

"What...made you change your mind?" He still asked somewhat nervously.

And Josh couldn't believe they were still playing this nonexistent guessing game.

"Well....let's see,there's this small,round,aspiring filmmaker who could be totally doing anything but that.He's an excellent engineer,chemist,coreographer,bike racer,chef...friend and I'm almost sure he lied about not having super powers anymore."

"Dude,I totally don't! I swear!" Round cheeks flushed,weak protests,Josh wishes he had known the kid sooner.He hadn't thought about adressing someone as 'adorable' in a long awhile,it almost made him sick.

They were _almost_ unconfortably close again,Parker thought Josh's lips always looked so inviting.He'd wanted to kiss the taller teen since he first saw him and he hates this,hates this feeling and hates that it's for someone who won't ever look at him tha way,no matter how much Parker's imagination and memories of this summer try to prove otherwise.

It just felt like whichever direction the short geek turned,the popular teen was always there right beside him with an easy smile and a wink.It's almost like......almost like the possibility of the older teen liking him the same way was plausible instead of ludicrous.

Parker promptly got up,wiping his remaining tears,hanging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Too bad we didn't have an Ending Performance like the girls." The amateur coreographer lamented.

The older teen had a knowing smile forming on his lips,he would have not considered this idea ANY other time.

But maybe this dumb selfless thing was brushing off on him.

* * *

_**7 - You and Me** (Fearless and Determinate)_

Hidden behind tall red curtains were Gavin on the keyboard,Brandon on the drums (Josh hopes he's better than Ben) Parker on the bass,Josh in front of the stage,sitting on a stool,microphone in front of him,electric guitar in hands.

He suddenly felt impossibly nervous,not as badly as the main girl in that movie,but still noticeably enough.

Doug was dramatically doing his 'Goodbye Speech' for an hour or so when Parker came in,whispered something in his ear and shooed the man offstage.

The bald current-counselor didn't protest and left the kids to rearrange themselves.

Now he was here.

Summer had been frustrating,exhausting (physically and emotionally),but amazing.

And he was here.

All because he befriended a short optimistic,geeky redhead who happened to have everything Josh didn't know he was looking for and was now urging him to not go 'Olivia' on them and start singing already.

_Where's that damn lemonade when you need it?_

"Come on,dude,you can do it! You trained all month,that's like,all year! You worked hard.You deserve it."

Very simple cliche combination of words,that were very effective simply by the fact Josh rarely ever hears them being adressed to himself.

_Trying hard to fight these tears_  
_I'm crazy worried_  
_Messing with my head this fear_  
_I'm so sorry_  
_You know you gotta get it out_  
_I can't take it_  
_That's what being friends about_

Josh felt so silly,singing vague words about facing the world,showing the real him or whatever to a crowd of a hundred kids,by himself.

Thankfully this part was over and the good stuff was coming in.With colorful lights and smoke,Josh doesn't know how they got all that in 10 minutes.

_I, I want to cry_  
_I can't deny_  
_Tonight I wanna up and hide_  
_And get inside_  
_It isn't right_  
_I gotta live in my life_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_  
_I know I, I know I_  
_I know I gotta do it_

Everyone's jumping around and dancing and Josh doesn't know who's responsible for ~~Luther~~ *cough* Wen's part.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, determinate_  
_Push until you can't and then demand more_  
_Determinate, determinate_  
_You and me together, we can make it better_  
_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
_Determinate, determinate_

Parker was singing and looking at him,brown eyes lingering,smirking,the boy always ruining the most innocent of songs.

The blond,instinctively sang and flirted back.Pfftt,it's all just playful games,the younger teen probably doesn't even know what he's doing and it's not like this could get anywhere anyway.

_-Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine_  
_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than_  
_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them_  
_People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline_  
_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in, knock_  
_'Cause we're coming to your house and_  
_People keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth_  
_I'm the real deal, you know how I feel_  
_Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill-_

Yes,Parker dominated the microphone,doing Wen's part flawlessly,add that to his list of abilities.

* * *

The bus ride back to Scaunchboro was loud with kids talking or singing but still bearable,our boys talked about how lame/exciting school gets each year,talked ideas for the Ninja Zombie movie they intend to co-write,direct and co-star,exchanged phone numbers.

7pm,Doug drops the kids at the Local mall.

Both teens are too tired to stay at the mall so Parker hugged Josh tight,a minute later,he reluctantly lets go and they bid a somewhat somber and bittersweet goodbye,walking in opposite directions.

"See you on the other side,Ray."

"Nice working with you,Dr. Venkman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,I ruined VeggieTales for myself,sorry me.  
> I didn't intend for this to be a musical or something,it just happened,I should make a playlist when I'm done with the story.  
> Lemonade Mouth IS my favorite DCOM,but not the boys' though.  
> What was that creepy one with the worms? Can of Worms? Yeah,that looks more like their thing.That and maybe Halloweentown,which Parker loves and watches every year,Josh feels nostalgic for it but right now he's just too cool for it so he says it's lame.


End file.
